We Live Our Lives On The Front Line
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Après la fusion de leur âme Harry et Voldemort sortent de leur coma et le Maître de la mort fait face à un monde changé Un monde qui n'attend que son retour Quant à savoir si ça va être une bonne chose... Slash DarkLordHarry! LightBashing
1. Prologue

Puisque plusieurs de mes lecteurs (trices) m'ont fait part d'un intérêt pour une suite ou pour une version de «Quand les morts ne reçoivent plus de respect» dans laquelle Harry survivrait… J'ai décidé de vous offrir cette fiction. **We Live Our Lives At The Frontline**

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer mon OS : Jenifael, Marline, idocha, Elaia Gurialde… (Désolé si j'ai oublié quelqu'un)

Et s'il y a des gens que ça dérange, il y a présence de **Slash (Yaoi, relations homosexuelles)** dans cette histoire. Ceux à qui cela déplait eh bien au revoir!

Disclaimer: HP ne m'appartient pas.

Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 7 Sauf la mort de Severus, celle de George, celle de Dumbledore et je ne prends absolument pas en compte le crapilogue...

Genres: DarkLordHarry! LightBashing!

Pairings: HPLV, HPLM, LVLM... GWDM, HGRW

Résumé: Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect... Sauf que le coeur d'Harry/Voldemort s'est remis à battre pendant que le médecin le regardait tout en pensant qu'il était mort.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: Pour ceux qui ont lu Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect... Allez lire le chapitre un immédiatement... Parce que c'est la même chose qui se passe dans le prologue... Excepté ce que j'ai dit plus haut dans le résumé.

Les autres et bien bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue ou Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect

2 623 mots

* * *

Le vacarme de la bataille résonnait douloureusement dans le crâne d'Harry. Ses sens décuplés par l'adrénaline le faisaient souffrir au martyr. Chaque son, chaque bruit, chaque cri agonisant déchiraient son âme, malmenaient ses tympans, le tranchaient aussi sûrement qu'aurait pu le faire l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément, du sang en coulait continuellement. Il l'essuyait de sa manche et avec lui la sueur qui perlait à son front d'un mouvement vif. Sa manche en fut rapidement trempée.

Sous l'intensité de leur haine mutuelle, le lien entre Voldemort avait changé dramatiquement. Sans le vouloir, ils prenaient possession du corps de l'autre pendant de courtes périodes.

Si Voldemort n'osait pas le tuer pendant qu'il était l'hôte, il ne se gênait pas pour le blesser le plus possible. Harry avait les jambes tailladées par son épée et c'était avec peine qu'il se tenait encore debout. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer ses attaques. Son bras gauche était ouvert jusqu'à l'os. Cette douleur sourde l'empêchait de faire des sortilèges sans baguette. Son autre main était occupée par l'épée.

Voldemort n'était pas en un meilleur état, les coups d'Harry alors qu'il le possédait avaient atteint leur cible. Cependant, le seigneur des ténèbres possédait quand même plus de force et d'endurance qu'Harry. Celui-ci avait misé sur sa souplesse et sa vitesse. Blessé, ses avantages étaient réduits à néant.

Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant la fin.

Du coin de l'œil Harry observait le tumulte de la bataille. Il voyait ses compagnons de toujours affronter des hordes de mangemorts. Ils étaient bien peu face à la menace que représentaient les ténèbres. Dès le début de la bataille, les mangemorts avaient l'avantage du nombre.

Harry réussit à parer une autre attaque particulièrement vicieuse avec difficulté. Ce revers avait failli lui trancher la gorge et ce fut avec terreur qu'il réalisa que le prochain coup serait sûrement fatal. Il n'avait tout simplement plus la force de lutter encore longtemps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un hurlement familier couvrit le bruit de la mêlée. Il reconnut avec acuité la voix d'Hermione et le bref regard qu'il tourna vers sa silhouette torturée lui suffit pour recevoir un mètre d'acier en travers du corps.

La lame s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur. Harry n'eut le temps que de pousser un faible gémissement et d'entrevoir l'expression triomphante de son ennemi. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol.

_-Tu le vaincras Harry. N'en doute pas un instant. Tu possèdes le plus précieux des pouvoirs celui d'aimer, lui redit pour la millionième fois Dumbledore alors que les mangemorts apparaissaient dans le parc. Malgré tous ses efforts, le directeur n'avait pas résisté à l'inéluctable sape des mangemorts. Les dernières barrières de Poudlard venaient de s'écrouler et Dumbledore était trop éreinté pour offrir autre chose que des encouragements._

_La dernière bataille se ferait sans lui._

_-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas l'amour qui allait vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. C'était sa mort._

La mort d'Harry passa presque inaperçue. Les combattants étaient tous trop occupés pour s'apercevoir que l'espoir de la lumière était tombé.

Voldemort eut un rictus d'insatisfaction. C'était son moment de triomphe et il entendait le savourer au maximum.

-Morsmordre, lança-t-il et les sorciers remarquèrent immédiatement l'ombre menaçante de la marque. C'était un signal qui avait convenu d'avance. Les mangemorts se rapprochèrent de Voldemort.

-Harry Potter est mort, leur dit-il avec un sourire purement diabolique.

Les mangemorts réjouis poussèrent des cris de victoire avant de retourner sur le champ de bataille, avec une vigueur renouvelée. La nouvelle de la perte d'Harry dévasta le moral des combattants de la lumière. Ils se sentaient condamnés. Néanmoins, ils se battirent avec l'énergie du désespoir et avec la volonté d'emporter le plus de mangemorts dans leur chute.

_Des semaines plus tôt, Harry de sa propre initiative avait écrit son testament. Ses amis avaient été horrifiés de constater à quel point il doutait de la victoire._

_-Et si tu survis, avait demandé Hermione._

_-Voyons Hermione! Harry va survivre c'est sûr et certain. Il bottera les fesses des mangemorts et de Tu-Sais-Qui sans la moindre difficulté, s'était exclamé Ron mécontent d'entendre tant de pessimisme._

_-J'ai pris des arrangements avec un hôpital moldu. Une chambre m'attend là-bas, avait répondu Harry en ignorant l'intervention de Ron._

_-Un hôpital moldu? Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai plus confiance en la médecine moldue et j'ai le sentiment que Sainte Mangouste sera débordée._

_-Hey vieux ne voit pas l'avenir en noir! Tout va bien se passer. Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de chambre!_

_-Ron je suis plus qu'optimiste en espérant être seulement blessé. Je cours vers ma propre mort en voulant me battre contre lui._

_-Tu n'as donc aucun espoir, l'avait interrogée Hermione._

_-Non il m'en reste un. J'espère seulement ne pas en arriver là, avait-il dit en pensant aux reliques de la mort, plus précisément à la pierre de résurrection qu'il cherchait encore. En la portant sur lui, il pourrait peut-être survivre._

La blessure d'Harry continuait de saigner abondamment. Le sang se répandait autour de lui. Les pieds de Voldemort baignaient dans une flaque macabre. Le bas de sa robe traînait dans ce fluide vital et s'en imbibait peu à peu comme une éponge. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'y fit pas attention. Il avait d'autres moldus à fouetter et même si le camp de la lumière avait perdu son espoir il restait encore de redoutables combattants. Dumbledore bien que sévèrement épuisé, reprenait des forces quelque part. Les membres les plus expérimentés de l'Ordre du Phénix donnaient du fil à retordre à ses troupes. Il était euphorique, mais il n'était pas tout à fait vainqueur.

Sans que personne le remarque, le flot du sang qui jaillissait de la blessure d'Harry se tarit. Le cadavre fut pris d'une convulsion. La main du survivant se resserra sur la garde de son épée et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent imperceptiblement.

Froidement, ils évaluèrent la situation et Harry souleva l'épée de Gryffondor, puis faucha les jambes de Voldemort. Celles-ci, tranchées à la hauteur du genou, tombèrent inutiles sur le sol au même instant que le reste de son corps basculait sur Harry. Le survivant n'attendit pas une seconde et enfonça son poignard dans sa gorge.

Voldemort eut un soubresaut et alors que sa gorge s'emplissait de sang il fixa ses yeux écarlates dans les iris émeraude d'Harry et il eut un sourire sinistre. L'âme de Voldemort quitta son corps avant la fin de son agonie. Au même moment, les combattants de la lumière hurlèrent de joie en constatant que le vent avait tourné en leur faveur.

Le survivant perdit connaissance. Physiquement, magiquement et psychologiquement drainé, mais encore vivant. Il fut transporté conformément à ses dernières volontés dans un hôpital moldu où à l'insu de tous il continua de se battre contre son ennemi de toujours en son esprit.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard.

* * *

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre. Les gens avaient dû réapprendre à vivre sans la menace constante d'un raid de mangemorts. Lentement, le camp de la lumière avait pansé ses blessures émotionnelles et physiques. Ils n'avaient pas perdu qu'Harry dans la bataille finale, mais Maugrey Fol-œil, Kingsley et Minerva McGonnagall.

Tous les membres faisaient néanmoins leur possible pour visiter le corps du Survivant une fois aux deux ans dans son hôpital moldu.

Harry était dans le coma depuis cinq longues années. Il n'avait pas émis un signe de vie depuis son admission à l'hôpital. Son cas n'était toutefois pas sans espoir et les médecins restaient positifs. À chaque test que lui faisaient passer des spécialistes du cerveau, ils remarquaient invariablement qu'il avait une activité cérébrale intense. Pour eux, il était possible qu'un jour Harry se réveille de son coma.

Le monde sorcier, lui, avait renoncé depuis longtemps à cet espoir. Pour eux, Harry Potter n'était pas mieux que mort et sa survie lors de la bataille finale s'effaça graduellement des esprits. Ils adoraient se raconter l'histoire d'Harry Potter, leur sauveur qui les aimait tant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour eux. Le quinze de juin était fêté comme le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu pour la deuxième fois et le jour du sacrifice de l'Élu.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement perdu la vie.

Voldemort avait perdu beaucoup de choses ce jour-là, mais il lui restait l'essentiel. S'établir définitivement dans l'esprit du Survivant n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et sans l'horcruxe qui avait de tout temps parasité le corps d'Harry il n'aurait pas réussi à s'accrocher assez profondément pour être indélogeable.

-WLOLATFL-

-Vous avez un visiteur aujourd'hui, Mr. Potter, déclara une infirmière par la force de l'habitude.

Ginny Weasley s'avança dans la chambre d'Harry et s'installa sur la chaise près de la tête du lit. Elle était une des rares à passer plus d'une fois par année. Même Ron et Hermione ne venaient plus que le trente et un juillet en souvenir de son anniversaire ou pendant le temps des fêtes.

-Tu nous manques Harry, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main froide du survivant. Elle avait un aspect squelettique qui lui pinça le cœur. À quand revenait la dernière fois que cette main avait caressé sa joue? Que ses lèvres pâles et minces s'étaient jointes sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser? Ses yeux d'un vert incroyable et lumineux restaient obstinément fermés. Son visage amaigri et affiné par les années était presque méconnaissable. Il ne restait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'elle avait aimé. Cet homme sur ce lit d'hôpital, branché à une ultra veineuse et à une perfusion sanguine était devenu un inconnu, un étranger. S'il avait déjà eu une place importante dans sa vie, il ne restait après les années qu'un goût amer sur sa langue lorsqu'elle prononçait son nom.

-Tu nous manques, répéta-t-elle déjà moins sincère qu'à son arrivée. Elle ne resterait guère que quelques minutes de plus avant de partir, pour revenir dans un passage éclair six mois plus tard pour signer un certain document.

Une fois confortablement installé, Voldemort avait commencé, à saper les fondations de l'esprit d'Harry. Il s'en était suivi une bataille immatérielle qui leur parut rapidement éternelle. Car il ne pouvait avoir de vainqueur. Le survivant n'avait pas la force de l'expulser et Voldemort celle de le détruire ou de le contrôler. Chacun avait fini par faire retraite dans leur coin d'esprit pour reprendre des forces. C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort commença à penser à une alternative.

-WLOLATFL-

-Un visiteur pour vous Mr Potter, fit l'infirmière, toujours la même, avant de laisser entrer Ron.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Ginny et Harry même s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre avait été rasé, lavé et entretenu comme un objet précieux, mais inutile. Les perfusions avaient été changées chaque jour, les draps remplacés, tout comme le simple bouquet de fleurs qui trônait sur la table de chevet. La pièce avait été récurée de fond en comble, la moindre poussière avait disparu avant même de se faire connaître.

Ron se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise près du lit et tout en regardant ses propres mains il raconta d'une voix coupable les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était produit depuis l'année dernière lors de son passage. Hermione attendait son deuxième enfant, elle était rendue au troisième mois et c'était un garçon cette fois, elle pensait l'appeler Hugo. Hugo Weasley. Le quatrième petit enfant de Molly. Bill et Fleur avaient eu Victoire un an après la bataille finale et Dominique quatre ans plus tôt. La famille se portait très bien.

Ron soupira et le supplia de se réveiller.

Harry n'eut même pas un frémissement.

Ron se leva et déclara avant de pousser la porte :

-La prochaine fois je viendrai avec les enfants Harry.

Puis il partit et la chambre retrouva son silence.

Le plan de Voldemort était simple. Obtenir la confiance d'Harry. Pour arriver à ses fins, tous les moyens étaient bons. Ils durent argumenter pendant des siècles, se disputer pendant des décennies et s'insulter des années durant. Ils n'atteignirent pas à un accord, incapables de céder quoi ce soit à l'autre. Cependant, le temps commençait à se faire long.

-WLOLATFL-

-De la visite Mr Potter, dit l'infirmière en refermant la porte derrière Hermione.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise doucement comme pour éviter de le réveiller ce qui était sans risque. Presque cinq mois étaient passés depuis la venue de Ron. C'était une nouvelle année qui commençait avec le retour d'Hermione. C'était le premier janvier 2003 et elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Les enfants l'attendaient au terrier avec le reste de la famille Weasley qui fêtait le Nouvel An ensemble.

Elle était désolée de devoir repartir si vite, mais elle était sûre qu'il comprendrait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se rendait vraiment compte de sa présence. Il était complètement déconnecté, insensible, si faible qu'il était maintenu en vie par des transfusions et des solutions. Son sang était étrangement pauvre, trop clair et il ne retenait pas les nutriments qu'ils lui injectaient. Sans une transfusion une fois par semaine, ils l'auraient perdu depuis longtemps.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mort libérerait une chambre dans cet hôpital bondé et lui permettrait d'être enfin en paix avec ses souvenirs. Il était grand temps qu'elle commence à faire son deuil. C'était de la faute d'Harry et des médecins. Pourquoi tenaient-ils à les faire souffrir autant en gardant ce presque cadavre dans cette pièce?

Hermione sortit de la chambre, préoccupée par ceux qui l'attendaient bien vivants et portant au Terrier.

Voldemort changea de tactique une fois de plus et détruisit tout ce qui protégeait son coin d'esprit. La curiosité d'Harry allait causer sa perte. Avec les souvenirs épars du seigneur des ténèbres vinrent la compréhension et la lente acceptation de son point de vue.

-WLOLATFL-

-Des visiteurs, toujours des visiteurs Mr Potter, précisa l'infirmière au cours de l'année qui suivit.

Luna vint faire un tour accompagnée de Neville et d'une petite fille blonde de trois ans. Rogue, s'arrêta un court instant en la mémoire de Lily et repartit enseigner à un groupe d'insupportables idiots. Albus ne fit aucune apparition, mais écrivit une carte de vœu qu'apporta Hagrid en pleurnichant bruyamment. Tonks, Remus et Teddy lui rendirent visite deux fois, mais restèrent muets devant son lit, incapables de dire un seul mot. Fred et George lui apportèrent des sucreries qui pourrirent sur la table un mois avant d'être jetées par l'infirmière. Molly osa à peine entrer dans la pièce, mais gronda les médecins parce qu'il était maigre. L'année se termina avec la visite de Ron, de Ginny, d'Hermione et des enfants qui furent intenables dans la courte visite. Ils repartirent tous à leurs trains de vie, à leurs routines bien établies et réconfortantes. Le laissant seul trois cent cinquante jours par an. Seul avec Voldemort qui devenait de jour en jour ce qui s'approchait dangereusement le plus d'un ami comparé à tous ses gens qui avaient une vie trop importante pour rendre respect au sauveur de leur monde pourri.

Maintenant, Voldemort n'était plus le seul à partager ses souvenirs, Harry en faisait de même. Il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux et ils échangeaient librement leurs expériences tout en maintenant une confiance fragile. Un lien commençait à les unir et avant même d'en avoir conscience leurs âmes commencèrent à fusionner. Elles étaient inexorablement attirées l'une à l'autre et il ne fallut qu'un court mois pour qu'ils forment plus qu'un. Quand leur dernier souvenir, leur dernier sentiment, leur dernière pensée se rejoignirent, cela provoqua une onde de choc dans leur corps qui provoqua leur arrêt cardiaque.

Le médecin qui s'occupait d'eux se précipita à leur chevet alors qu'une infirmière appelait Ginny, la seule à avoir inscrit un numéro de téléphone dans la liste à contacter.


	2. Chapitre I

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

(Traduction littérale: Nous vivons nos vies sur les premières lignes)

Disclaimer: HP m'appartient pas. J'ai perdu mes droits au poker…(Normal vu que je ne sais toujours pas comment jouer) (Sniff j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que ça, mais je me contrefous de ma maison et de ma réputation…) Je veux mon Salazar! (Sanglots) Tommy! Mon Dark Lord préféré! (Sanglots) Harry! Oh sans toi l'histoire ne serait plus la même… Les titres ne seraient plus que «Et l'école de sorcellerie» «Et la chambre des secrets», etc. Les règles de grammaire ne seraient plus respectées… (Sanglots… pour Harry pas pour la qualité du français…) Hermione… Non! Elle vous pouvez la garder! Quelle horreur! Ginny aussi!

L'histoire par contre sort de mon imagination malade. Cependant, j'avoue que j'ai été influencée par mes discussions avec Luss et Anastasia28... Mais j'ai été encore plus influencée par J. K. Rowling… Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez…. Moi pas…

Spoilers: Tomes 1 à 7 Sauf la mort de Severus, celle de George, celle de Dumbledore et je ne prends absolument pas en compte le crapilogue...

Très important : Je prends le tome 6 comme spoiler sans la mort de Dumbledore… il est seulement longuement malade… (Le poison dans le bassin dans la grotte) Presque toute l'année… Il reprend une meilleure santé que peu de temps avant la bataille… (Pour des raisons que je préciserai dans un autre chapitre) Tout le monde croit Dumbledore mort ou finit… Tous les événements du 7 se passent… sauf que c'est un Dumbledore qui se croit sur son lit de mort… qui offre leur héritage au trio. (Contes de Beedle le Barde, vif d'or et le déluminateur) Ce qui diverge c'est que le corps de Voldemort est presque indestructible, donc Harry doit utiliser une arme spéciale pour pouvoir le blesser ou le tuer. L'épée de Gryffondor qui lui est donné dès le départ et Neville pendant l'été instruit le mieux qu'il peut Harry dans l'art de l'escrime…

(Neville est un sang-pur et dans cette fic c'est une tradition que la plupart d'entre eux cherchent à préserver… (Les Weasley n'y tiennent pas depuis plusieurs générations)) Dumbledore refait une apparition à Poudlard le jour de la bataille finale, Voldemort l'apprend, et décide d'aller récupérer la baguette de Sureau pendant qu'il sait où Dumbledore est. La scène où Grindelwald meurt a lieu un peu avant. Le trio se précipite à Poudlard et arrive en avance… la situation est plus chaotique que dans le tome 7… Dumbledore est arrivé avec l'ordre et essaie de chasser les mangemorts/professeurs de l'école. Harry a une discussion avec Dumbledore… (voir prologue) qui s'occupe des barrières de Poudlard pendant que l'Ordre essaie de pacifier les couloirs… Harry redescend et avec Ron et Hermione tombe sur McGonnagall, les Carrows, détruit l'horcruxe… Crabble meurt, Drago reçoit un coup de poing.

Bref pareil comme dans le tome 7… Seulement Harry ne va pas voir Voldemort seul, une partie de l'Ordre et des élèves, qui on décidé de l'accompagner en chemin, sont derrière lui. C'est alors que le combat à mort entre Voldemort et Harry commence et que les deux camps s'affrontent. Presque tous à la baguette je dois préciser… et quand Voldemort voit Harry arriver avec l'épée de Gryffondor il décide de jouer le jeu (il est meilleur escrimeur… Harry n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience) et se conjure une épée… Aussi comme dans le tome 7 Voldemort se bat avec l'Aînée, mais il l'a récupérée de Dumbledore qui affaiblit par ses efforts se présente quand même sur le champ de bataille, une grossière erreur parce que d'un accio alors qu'il était distrait… Mort d'un figurant X… Voldemort prend possession de la baguette… qui même si elle a été reprise par Dumbledore après les événements du 6 ne se soumet pas à lui. Elle revient toujours à Drago, puis à Harry…

Voilà c'est ainsi que ma fiction se mêle aux tomes… J'espère que c'est clair… Je ne tiens pas à faire comme si l'histoire ne partait de rien ou juste de mon Two Shots et je n'ai pas envie de faire des flashbacks dans cette histoire… Et surtout pas pour expliquer quelque chose qui n'est qu'un contexte… Ah cela aurait été tellement plus facile si j'avais tué Dumbledore… mais on a besoin d'un gentil (tousse) qui s'oppose au Maître de la mort…

Résumé: Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect... Sauf que le coeur d'Harry/Voldemort s'est remis à battre pendant que le médecin le regardait pensant qu'il était mort.

Genres: DarkLordHarry! LightBashing! MinistryBashing! MangemortsBashing! En gros c'est Harry et les horcruxes de Voldemort numéro 7 et 6 qui détestent tout le monde sauf un certain blond…

Pairings: HPLV, HPLM, LVLM... GWDM, HGRW

Et voilà le premier chapitre… Pour éviter les confusions Harry et les horcruxes… s'appellent il… et il fait référence à lui-même en étant à la fois Voldemort et Harry. Pour lui ce sont ses deux noms… Il accepte qu'on l'appelle par les deux noms à moins que ce soit insultant… Genre se faire appeler Tom va le mettre en colère… sauf quand c'est un certain blond… Et pour ceux qui savent qu'il est les deux… C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître ou le Dark Lord… Dans mon écriture je vais faire référence à lui que par il, Dark Lord, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître de la mort… Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir… Plus tard eh bien cela va sûrement changer, mais le dire maintenant ça serait vendre la mèche et sans elle je ne pourrai pas faire exploser mon intrigue… (Ça serait vraiment dommage. Pour une fois que je me sentais pyromane… )

A/N : On est en février 2004 donc si on fait un rapide calcul. Harry a 23 ans et Voldemort 77 ans… Bon sang, c'est un fossile… Je sais, je me répète, mais c'est fou si on y pense et Dumbledore a environ 122 ans et Lucius a environ 50 ans… Une chance que les sorciers vivent vieux.

Aussi j'ai récemment changé des infos dans «Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect». J'ai inversé l'ordre des enfants. C'est Rose puis Hugo et les enfants de Bill et Fleur sont Victoire et Dominique l'âge de Victoire est conforme. Pour Dominique il n'y a aucune référence. Également, Rose et Hugo sont nés 5 ans plus tôt que dans le Tome 7. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient déjà nés... Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en voyant que même Rose allait naître une année plus tard! Et pour l'âge d'Hugo, j'ai décidé arbitrairement qu'il était né en même temps que Lily Luna moins 5 ans. Si elle avait existé. Donc Victoire (4 ans fête en mai), Dominique (3 ans), Rose (3 ans), Hugo (1 an) et Teddy (5 ans bientôt 6 mars ou avril).

**Enfin ceux qui n'ont pas lus «Quand les morts reçoivent plus de respect» **un petit détail vous ai inconnu! Ginny est enceinte! Ce n'est pas important dans l'immédiat et je me doute que cette note est tellement longue que vous n'en avez rien lu.

Désolé encore pour cette longue introduction et bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

2 566 mots

* * *

Il regarda autour de lui avec désabusement. Reconnaissant la gare de King's Cross sans hésitation, mais non sans nostalgie. C'était un endroit important pour lui. C'était ici qu'il avait pris le train pour Poudlard, vers cette école de sorcellerie qui deviendrait sa maison. Ses deux souvenirs de sa première venue à la voie 9 ¾ fusionnaient. Il se souvenait d'avoir rencontré des personnes différentes, mais il avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments en arrivant sur la voie. L'excitation et l'espoir. Il n'en était pas encore sûr, mais il espérait que les gens seraient comme lui, qu'il ne serait pas anormal dans sa nouvelle école. C'était l'occasion de repartir à zéro ce qui c'était passé avant n'avait plus d'importance et il trouverait sûrement le moyen de ne pas revenir dans le monde moldu.

Il secoua la tête amèrement, il avait été deux fois trahi. Le directeur, bien que différent, avait refusé de le laisser rester à Poudlard et il était retourné dans cet endroit horrible. Il ne savait toujours pas lequel était le pire, le 4 Privet Drive ou l'Orphelinat.

Il regarda le train qui attendait dans la gare déserte, la porte ouverte qui semblait l'appeler. Il ne savait plus s'il en avait peur ou non, qui il était exactement, mais il était certain d'une chose. Il n'allait pas entrer dans le train, il n'allait pas renoncer à la vie, pas maintenant, et peut-être jamais. Ça, il le déciderait plus tard. Il allait retourner dans le monde des vivants et il allait leur faire payer, car ils étaient tous deux fois des ennemis, deux fois des traîtres. Les Mangemorts l'avaient à la fois trahi et blessé. Ils étaient ses serviteurs et ses ennemis. Il allait se servir d'eux et il ne se gênerait pas.

L'Ordre s'était opposé à lui, il avait été une écharde douloureuse dans son pied et ses membres s'opposeraient encore une fois à lui s'ils savaient ses plans. Ils l'avaient trahi aussi, ses supposés amis. Il les avait entendus pendant toutes ses années et ce qu'ils avaient dit. Oh. Ce qu'ils avaient dit avait retourné le poignard qu'ils avaient planté dans son dos. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux et que recevait-il? Rien.

« Tu nous manques Harry »

Avaient-ils été un seul moment sincères dans leur amitié? Il en doutait grandement. Il avait cru que l'amitié était à la fois sa force et une faiblesse. Maintenant, il savait la vérité. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à lui-même.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la locomotive qui ne portait aucun insigne. Ce n'était pas le train partant pour Poudlard, mais celui qui partait vers la mort. Il embrassa doucement la bague des Gaunt. Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle? Il n'avait plus d'horcruxes maintenant.

Il marcha jusqu'à la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10 comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois avec appréhension et colère. Cependant, cette fois, il avait la tête haute et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_Oh ils vont payer_, pensa-t-il avec un sombre amusement et subitement il vit un plafond d'un blanc douloureux au-dessus de lui.

Il referma les yeux brusquement sa bonne humeur presque envolée. Franchement, voir ce plafond était tellement horrible de blancheur qu'il lui donnait presque envie de retourner dans le coma. Presque. Il entrouvrit prudemment les yeux à nouveau et observa tout autour de lui.

Il remarqua les transfusions attachées à ses bras et il grogna. Il avait oublié qu'il était dans un hôpital moldu. Quelle horreur! Pourquoi avait-il voulu être placé dans un endroit pareil déjà?

Ah oui, la paranoïa. Un bon motif. Il avait eu des craintes vis-à-vis de ses congénères. Ses actions ne pouvaient pas plaire à tout le monde et peu iraient le chercher dans le monde moldu pour le tuer. Il avait des doutes sur la sécurité à Sainte Mangouste. Il regarda la table de chevet à sa gauche. Pas de filet du diable pour l'étrangler dans cette pièce. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Des voix le dérangèrent dans ses réflexions. Apparemment, un miracle venait de se produire, il avait survécu un arrêt cardiaque et les moldus qui travaillaient à l'hôpital étaient complètement éberlués.

-Mr Potter, Mr Potter! Vous êtes réveillé! Incroyable! M'entendez-vous?

Il fixa durement celui qui venait de parler. De quel droit interrompait-il ses pensées, lui? S'il avait sa baguette il lui lancerait un…

Sa baguette! Non ses baguettes? Où étaient-elles? Il regarda autour de lui en panique. Aucun de ses « amis » ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses baguettes lorsqu'ils venaient le voir. Se pouvait-il qu'il les ait perdues? Qu'elles soient brisées? Il essaya de se calmer. Elles ne pouvaient pas être ici avec des moldus, le risque était trop grand pour qu'elles ne soient pas découvertes. Il se demanda distraitement laquelle lui conviendrait le mieux maintenant. Celle en houx, en if ou l'Aînée? À tous les coups, l'Aînée devrait fonctionner et si quelqu'un l'avait prise il serait facile de la reprendre. Il était son vrai maître. Elle serait inutile contre lui.

-Mr Potter! MR POTTER!

-Quoi, dit-il sèchement en foudroyant le moldu qui l'importunait depuis tout à l'heure. Il portait un sarrau blanc, il était de grandeur moyenne et son visage était extrêmement ordinaire. Il retint à peine une grimace de dégoût devant sa banalité et il jura en son for intérieur à l'absence de ses baguettes. Il aurait adoré utiliser le Doloris pour voir s'il avait toujours la main. D'une part, il l'avait utilisé aussi facilement qu'un Lumos, mais de l'autre il n'avait réussi à le lancer qu'une seule fois correctement.

-Nous avons appelé Mrs Malfoy. Elle était sur votre liste à contacter, dit une infirmière en espérant le rendre de meilleure humeur.

Il la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Que venait faire la femme de Lucius sur sa liste de gens à contacter? Elle n'avait aucune raison d'accourir au chevet d'Harry Potter et depuis quand elle possédait un téléphone? C'était impossible.

-Mrs Malfoy?

-Oui Mrs Malfoy, vous vous rappelez d'elle j'espère Mr Potter? Fit le Docteur avec compassion.

Il eut envie de vomir, mais il le cacha, sachant bien qu'il ne ferait que s'attirer encore plus l'attention du moldu.

-Oui, fit-il froidement.

-Vous vous souvenez de comment vous êtes arrivé ici Mr Potter, demanda le Docteur un peu refroidi par son attitude.

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas de douleur?

-Non.

-Vous vous sentez bien?

-Oui.

-Pouvez-vous remuer tous vos membres, dit-il une fois puis voyant que son patient refusait de faire un geste il répéta sa phrase une deuxième fois.

Il le foudroya du regard, mais s'exécuta. Après tout, il était lui aussi curieux de voir s'il possédait toujours la faculté de bouger ses membres. C'est avec un soulagement qui ne fut pas apparent qu'il s'aperçut que c'était le cas même s'il se sentait faible. Quoique pas autant que le jour où il avait retrouvé son corps. Cela avait été un enfer de faire un duel et de réussir à garder la face devant ses Mangemorts. De sa nouvelle perspective il était évident qu'il avait survécu à ce duel d'une part et d'autre qu'avec beaucoup de chance.

Le médecin continua de lui poser des questions, mais les infirmières quittèrent la pièce. Elles avaient à l'évidence d'autres occupations que de l'importuner. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du moldu qui lui tombait sur les nerfs. Seule la venue de Mrs Malfoy lui épargna la lecture systématique du calepin rempli de questions que portait le moldu.

L'apparence de Mrs Malfoy fut toute une surprise. Qui aurait pu croire que la femme avec qui il sortait avant de partir à la chasse aux horcruxes, à qui il avait promis de revenir une fois la prophétie accomplie, qui avait juré de l'attendre, l'aurait abandonné pour un Malfoy?

Il était absolument livide. Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait cette traîtresse, cette femme qui ne lui inspirait maintenant que le dégoût, mais elle avait promis. Elle s'était jouée de lui. Elle devait bien rire avec son mari. Et si celui-ci n'était pas Drago Malfoy, il allait commettre plus d'un meurtre.

-Merlin Harry! Ils m'avaient dit que tu étais mort!

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer : «Déçue catin?»

-Harry, fit-elle plus doucement. Tu t'es réveillé… Comment?

-Ginny, fit-il en jouant la vulnérabilité et l'amoureux transi. Il était damné s'il ne la rendait pas au moins mal à l'aise en attendant de pouvoir la tuer lentement et douloureusement. Oh Ginny, continua-t-il et sa voix se brisa. Combien de temps a passé? Et Voldemort… il est vraiment mort?

Il s'amusa de la voir se mordre les lèvres puis frissonner en entendant un de ses noms. Ainsi, on le craignait toujours_. Parfait._

-Six ans et demi, fit-elle avec hésitation. Et il est parti pour de bon. Tu as réussi Harry.

_Non,_ pensa-t-il, _mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Et six ans et ils me craignent encore? Pathétique._

-J'ai perdu tellement de temps, fit-il avec une expression déconfite, intérieurement il était contemplatif. _À quel point le monde sorcier a-t-il changé depuis tout ce temps?_

Ginny ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre et elle enchaîna avec précipitation sur un autre sujet.

-Ron et Hermione se sont mariés.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, fit-il avec un léger sourire, car s'il était un bon acteur le dégout qu'il ressentait en ce moment était trop puissant pour réussir un large sourire convaincant. Il l'avait venu venir cette association, il ne mentait pas. La tension entre les deux était immanquable et extrêmement désagréable. _Qu'ils s'aiment_, le Maître de la Mort pensa avec dédain face à leur faiblesse, _n'est_ _vraiment pas étonnant._

-Que fait Ron, demanda-t-il avec intérêt après un moment de silence gêné de la part de Ginny. Elle semblait rassembler son courage pour lui dire quelque chose. _Elle n'a même pas le courage de m'annoncer son propre mariage. Femme stupide, je n'ai pas de baguette. C'est l'occasion parfaite._

-Il… hum… comment dirais-je, fit-elle mal à l'aise et elle commença à se tordre les mains.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas la regarder avec mépris. Où allait le monde si les Gryffondors étaient de tels lâches? _À ma merci_, pensa-t-il plaisamment et il trouva soudainement plus de patience pour la nouvelle Mrs. Malfoy.

-Oui, la pressa-t-il.

-Il a pris le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal, dit-elle et elle attendit avec inquiétude sa réaction. Il a vaincu la malédiction.

-Oh, fit-il neutre alors qu'intérieurement il riait. _Ron, non Weasley_, corrigea-t-il avec haine, _le nouveau professeur de défense. Oh c'est sans prix. Les nouvelles générations renseignées contre la magie noire par cet incompétent? Risible. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils veulent me faciliter les choses._

-Il pensait que tu lui en voudrais. Après tout, le poste était fait pour toi, dit-elle avec un mélange de supplication et de flatterie. _Apparemment, elle a appris à manipuler plus subtilement pendant son coma,_ remarqua-t-il et elle semblait avoir de l'affection pour son frère pour lui demander de le préserver comme ça. Même si elle n'avait pas hésité à le remplacer sans considération, elle n'était pas sans cœur elle tenait encore à sa famille. Une faiblesse qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour exploiter.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas elle reprit la parole.

-Les élèves adorent Ron. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'un professeur décent n'avait pas enseigné cette matière.

Il ne commenta pas, s'il en croyait les écrits de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard et c'était ce qu'il faisait sans un seul doute, cette matière avait incroyablement dégénéré avec les siècles. À l'origine c'était un cours sur les sorts et contre-sorts capables d'annuler ou de bloquer des sorts de magie noire hostiles. La seule vraie défense contre la magie noire était la magie noire elle-même. Seuls de rares sorts blancs ou neutres peuvent protéger les gens contre la magie noire. En ignorant les sorts de magie noire, ils n'enseignaient pas correctement cette matière, une matière qu'avait enseignée Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Ce qui rendait la prise du poste par Weasley à la fois ridicule et offensante.

-S'il devait quitter son travail parce que tu lui en veux ça serait terrible Harry, dit-elle. Hermione vit à Poudlard aussi, ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

_C'est d'une tristesse_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. _Je serais d'une cruauté infinie si je séparais ces tendres amoureux. Heureusement, j'en suis incapable_.

Dommage que ses plans souffriraient s'il était isolé dans Poudlard. _Peut-être plus tard_, pensa-t-il avec amusement, _elle a de si bons arguments_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je suis content pour lui. Il a sa chance de briller, fit-il avec un sourire radieux et accessoirement un des plus durs à affecter pour le maître de la mort. Qu'enseigne Hermione, demanda-t-il.

-Oh la métamorphose. Tu te souviens McGonnagall est… morte dans la bataille finale. Deux rentrées plus tard, Hermione remplaçait Dumbledore qui avait dû reprendre le cours. Les maîtres en Métamorphoses sont terriblement rares. Elle est devenue la directrice de Gryffondor dès sa première année d'enseignement, précisa-t-elle avec le même ton qu'elle utilisait en parlant de son frère. Sa belle-sœur semblait s'être intégrée dans la famille. Il résolut de vérifier cette hypothèse. Si c'était le cas, il savait exactement dans quel ordre les torturer pour blesser le plus grand nombre d'entre eux avant leurs fins.

-Et toi? Travailles-tu aussi à Poudlard, demanda-t-il tout en se doutant bien de la réponse. Il était évident que Dumbledore préférait garder ses petits soldats le plus près de lui possibles. Cependant, avec son mariage avec un Malfoy et les autres postes qui étaient pris, il semblait improbable qu'elle travaille aussi à l'école.

-Non, je suis au ministère des Affaires étrangères. C'est captivant et je voyage beaucoup grâce à ça.

-Je suis heureux pour toi, dit-il hypocrite. Si elle voyageait beaucoup il serait plus difficile de la tuer et cela le déplut. Toutefois, s'il arrivait à savoir où elle travaillerait d'avance et qu'il mettait quelques personnes en place, il ne pourrait peut-être pas la tuer lui-même, mais il serait totalement hors de soupçon.

Une infirmière choisit ce moment pour réapparaître avec un spécialiste à l'expression gardée, visiblement il avait déjà acquis une mauvaise réputation. Cela lui donna l'envie de sourire et de lui lancer un doloris. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas ses baguettes et avec les moldus dans la pièce il perdait l'occasion de demander à son ex où elles étaient. Tout ça lui donna doublement envie de torturer l'homme et l'infirmière aussi. Si seulement il pouvait faire de la magie sans une baguette. Il en avait eu la capacité, mais en retrouvant son corps neuf ans plus tôt il l'avait perdu. Peut-être qu'il l'avait retrouvé maintenant. Il était deux fois plus puissant et il avait l'impression que s'il s'était concentré sur ce sujet lorsqu'il n'était qu'Harry Potter il aurait pu en réussir.

C'était une chose de plus qu'il faudrait faire; qu'il devrait faire avant de pouvoir se venger. Il soupira de façon audible et cela coïncida avec la déclaration de l'infirmière.

-Madame, Mr Potter doit passer une lourde batterie de tests. Il serait mieux que vous reveniez demain.

-Bien sûr. Prépare-toi à recevoir la « famille » demain, dit Ginny d'une façon qui incluait l'Ordre dans la « famille ». Au revoir Harry.

-Au revoir Ginny, répondit-il avec un léger sourire et intérieurement affligé. _Non seulement je dois endurer ces moldus aujourd'hui, mais demain je vais avoir l'Ordre sur le dos_, pensa-t-il et s'il n'avait pas eu de dignité il aurait grogné pendant des heures.

« These days have opened up my eyes

And now, I see where the threat lies

We've got to lead the way »

Frontline – Pillar


	3. Chapitre II

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

A/N : Rappel de la note du dernier chapitre. Pour éviter les confusions Harry et les horcruxes… s'appellent il… et il fait référence à lui-même en étant à la fois Voldemort et Harry. Pour lui ce sont ses deux noms… Il accepte qu'on l'appelle par les deux noms à moins que ce soit insultant… Genre se faire appeler Tom va le mettre en colère… sauf quand c'est un certain blond… Et pour ceux qui savent qu'il est les deux… C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître ou le Dark Lord… Dans mon écriture je vais faire référence à lui que par il, Dark Lord, Seigneur des Ténèbres, Maître de la mort…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

2 281 mots

* * *

Il commençait à croire qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Le silence dans la chambre d'hôpital était presque complet. Seul le bruit agaçant de l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge pouvait se faire entendre. Il avait les yeux fixés dessus et il regardait les secondes s'égrener avec impatience. Tic tac, tic tac.

Il n'avait jamais cru endurer un jour une telle torture. Même, être enfermé dans son placard aurait été préférable. Pendant ses enfances, si on peut appeler ses années de calvaire ainsi, il avait toujours su éviter l'ennui. Que ce soit en jouant avec les araignées qui lui tombaient régulièrement dans les cheveux dans le placard, ou en répandant la terreur parmi ses «amis» de l'Orphelinat ou encore en s'évadant dans les livres. Ce dernier moyen d'échapper à l'ennui avait été commun à ses deux enfances.

À l'âge adulte quand il était ennuyé soit il torturait un peu ses serviteurs, plus souvent psychologiquement parce que cela les rendait encore plus inutiles ou il prenait son éclair de feu et faisait une série de figures risquées.

Il était dans l'incapacité de faire aucune de ses deux activités préférées. Celles qui lui faisaient presque oublier tous ses problèmes et accessoirement les gens qu'il avait tellement envie de tuer.

Inutile de préciser qu'à chaque fois que l'aiguille faisait son soixantième tour, son impatience grandissait exponentiellement. Il avait tout essayé pourtant. Ce serait terriblement contre-productif d'être énervé lorsque l'Ordre arriverait.

Il avait donc regardé le mur, compté les tuiles du plafond, déchiqueté les fleurs sur la table de chevet méthodiquement, fermé les yeux en l'espoir de dormir, tourné ses pouces une bonne dizaine de minutes et additionner des nombres par eux-mêmes jusqu'à 262 160 mentalement.

Rien n'avait réussi et les moldus n'étaient même pas repassés depuis la veille. S'ils avaient pointé leurs faces, il aurait presque été soulagé. Le mot le plus important étant presque. Il essayait de se persuader que même leur présence aurait été ennuyeuse.

Toujours était-il qu'il attendait que ces hypocrites de sorciers blancs se montrent et il attendait et attendait parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien d'autre à faire. Il existait une limite au nombre de fois qu'on pouvait reconstruire un plan pour prendre le pouvoir du monde sorcier d'Angleterre. D'autant plus qu'il pensait que sa première idée était simplement du pur génie. Alors, les autres étaient complètement futiles. Soit, il était toujours utile d'avoir un plan b, un bon Serpentard se devait d'en posséder un en tout temps et un Serpentard averti avait aussi un plan c et d sous la main. Cependant, lorsqu'on arrivait au plan i cela en devenait ridicule et il ne faisait pas dans le ridicule. Il s'était arrêté à H en l'honneur d'un de ses noms puis avait recommencé à regarder les aiguilles.

Elles indiquaient qu'il était 4h30, ce qui impliquait que non seulement les moldus l'avaient abandonné seul avec lui-même pendant longtemps et l'avait aussi fait sauter un repas. C'était impardonnable et c'était d'un impardonnable qu'il allait se venger_. Oh oui. Deux semaines après ma sortie de cet… endroit ils vont avoir une demande soudaine en personnel_, pensa-t-il vicieusement.

Un peu plus tard, il en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux ce qu'il préférait éviter. Il avait été chauve une fois et ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait répéter dans un avenir prochain. Quand l'Ordre daigna enfin venir le visiter. Lui, qui avait rendu possible la fin de la guerre, qui avait essayé de… se tuer. _Enfin, ils sont sensés avoir plein de raison d'être ravis de me revoir ou au moins de montrer leur reconnaissance_, pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

La première personne à entrer dans la pièce fut sans surprise Dumbledore. _Après tout, c'est à lui que je manque le plus. Moi son petit soldat de plomb,_ siffla-t-il mentalement avec une colère qui s'empressa d'essayer de supprimer. Ce ne fut qu'une réussite partielle. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement énervant dans ses yeux brillants et son sourire de Grand-père, quelque chose d'inhérent à sa nature même.

-Harry. C'est merveilleux de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous, s'introduit le Directeur de Poudlard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec énervement que les années avaient été bien trop clémentes à l'égard de ce vieux fou. S'il avait été la première personne qu'il aurait vue à son réveil, il aurait pu croire être la veille de la bataille finale.

-Professeur, le salua-t-il avec une certaine rigidité. Son jeu d'acteur n'était pas parfait, mais dans ses conditions c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir à son ennemi mortel.

Les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la pièce les uns après les autres, occupant tellement de place que Dumbledore fut réduit à agrandir la pièce d'un sort temporaire. Puis ils essayèrent tous de se placer le plus près de lui, se plaçant autour du lit et certains même, comme Ginny et Ron, s'installèrent sur la couette près de ses jambes.

Il en était rouge de colère, devant tant d'irrespect. Heureusement, tout le monde rassemblé prit sa réaction pour de la gêne et ils lui sourirent pour le rassurer. Ce fut un échec. Ce n'était certainement pas la présence de tous ses ennemis et traîtres qui lui faisaient leur plus beau sourire à moitié faux qui pourrait le rassurer. Surtout dans son état de faiblesse et sans baguette. À présent, plus que jamais, bien jouer son rôle était une question de survie.

Il examina à tour de rôle, les gens autour de lui. Tout l'Ordre était présent… _Non il manque l'espion, mon petit maître de potion… Severus où es-tu sale traître? _

-Oh Harry tu nous as manqué, fit Hermione en le serrant contre elle sans prévenir et surtout sans permission. Il força l'expression de dégoût qui voulait apparaître sur son visage en un sourire heureux.

-Mione! Wow tu as vieilli, remarqua-t-il en usant d'une technique qui faisait la renommée de Ronald Weasley. C'est-à-dire, s'exclamer devant une évidence qui semblait nous avoir toujours échappé.

Un exemple mémorable de cette technique était le classique : «Hermione, tu es une fille?». _Idiot_, pensa-t-il en même temps que cette horrible hypocrite de sang de bourbe qui manquait de féminité le frappait à l'épaule en l'appelant de la même insulte.

-Oh Hermione. Si j'étais en pleine forme je ne serais pas ici, lui rappela-t-il et il sentit l'amusement de son audience et l'embarras de la jeune femme.

-Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, fit-elle en massant son épaule à sa plus grande horreur. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui avec ces gens qui les empêchent de montrer le moindre des respects envers ma personne_? maugréa-t-il.

-Est-ce que ça va vieux, demanda Ron avec une parodie d'expression concernée.

-Je vais bien, dit-il en leur servant la réponse qu'il leur avait donnée systématiquement, peu importe les blessures reçues lorsqu'il se retrouvait sur un lit à l'infirmerie ou aujourd'hui à l'hôpital.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, fit le professeur Lupin tout en serrant la taille de Tonks contre lui et le Maître de la Mort fut surpris en entendant la première émotion réelle dans la voix du Loup-garou. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était sincère dans son affection, il l'avait déjà jeté d'emblée dans le même panier que les autres. Cela lui donnait à réfléchir. Sa femme à ses côtés semblait sincère, quoique sa réaction fût en apparence beaucoup plus modérée que les autres. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'après tout ils se connaissaient à peine.

Il leur offrit son plus beau faux sourire puis reporta son attention sur les autres membres de l'Ordre. La famille Weasley était présente presque en entier. Il ne manquait que Bill, Fleur et leurs enfants. Même les enfants de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient présents. C'étaient leurs Grands-parents qui s'en occupaient pour l'instant et pour une fois ils étaient silencieux_. Un miracle_, pensa-t-il en se souvenant de leur visite incroyablement bruyante.

Fred et George avaient des sourires fendus jusqu'aux oreilles, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils étaient causés pas son réveil. Il était plus probable qu'ils fussent seulement satisfaits d'une vieille blague qu'ils avaient réutilisée avec nostalgie. Ils s'étaient empressés de poser le dessus de cuvette sur la table de chevet en entrant dans la pièce, tout en contenant à peine leur rire. Il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur mère remarque l'objet compromettant.

D'autres gens étaient aussi présents, qui n'avait pas fait partit de l'Ordre, mais de l'Association de Défense, l'AD. Neville et Luna étaient un peu en retrait, mais semblaient être vraiment heureux de le revoir conscient. La Serdaigle possédait encore son sourire mystérieux et le Gryffondor possédait un peu plus de cette assurance tranquille qu'il avait développée pendant la guerre.

Il était dommage qu'ils tiennent à ce point à leurs principes, à la supériorité de la Lumière, car même s'il ne l'avouait jamais à voix haute cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de les intégrer dans ses plans. Quoiqu'il fût plus prudent qu'il les tienne à distance.

Après tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui aurait un ennemi qu'il marquerait comme son égal et qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre, c'était toujours lui en réalité. Il n'avait pas vraiment été vaincu et il n'était pas certain que la prophétie se fut réalisée lorsqu'il était mort la première ou la deuxième fois. En ce moment, les deux protagonistes mentionnés dans la prophétie étaient vivants et aucun des deux ne survivait plus.

Il existait l'infime chance que la prophétie ne concernait pas Harry Potter dès le départ, mais Neville Longdubat. Après tout pouvait-il être sûr qu'une cicatrice était assez pour montrer qu'il était son égal. Ce n'avait pas été son intention lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'assassiner et à son avis même si Harry Potter restait moins expérimenté que Voldemort, il était beaucoup plus puissant. Il avait la force de l'horcruxe avec lui en plus de sa propre puissance et Voldemort… Il devait le reconnaître ses horcruxes n'avaient pas seulement qu'endommagé sa clarté d'esprit, ils l'avaient rendu plus faible magiquement. Cela s'était fait perfidement et sans sa connaissance, mais maintenant il savait. Parce que l'horcruxe qui avait passé tout ce temps dans ce corps ne s'était pas atrophié comme les autres puisqu'il était en contact avec une âme complète.

Ainsi selon lui ils n'étaient pas égaux, ils ne l'avaient peut-être jamais été sinon lors d'Halloween 1981.

La prophétie avait pourri ses deux vies, il ne prendrait plus de chance avec elle. Tant que vivrait Neville Longdubat, il ne pourrait pas dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il l'éviterait comme la peste. Car il n'était pas prêt à risquer son existence en le déclarant par inadvertance son égal par un geste obscur.

Il eut un petit rire mental d'autodérision. _Plus sain d'esprit? Alors que je suis réduit à penser à moi-même souvent à la troisième personne?_

Remarquant que le silence commençait à devenir tendu et que Dumbledore allait commencer à parler, sans nul doute de ses nouveaux projets, des nouveaux devoirs que devrait remplir son héros personnel, il décida de le devancer en demandant innocemment :

-Aller. Dites-moi ce que j'ai manqué.

Tout l'Ordre se mit alors à parler les uns après les autres de leurs petites vies, pathétiques, ordinaires et sans intérêt. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'ils racontent leurs «meilleures anecdotes» ils tenaient à lui faire part de détails qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Il combattit l'envie de se jeter sur une de leurs baguettes et de se jeter un oubliette pendant de longues minutes après que Ginny puisqu'elle refusait de parler de sa propre vie se décida à parler du processus répugnant qui avait poussé Weasley et la sang de bourbe ensemble. Après tout elle se devait de parler comme les autres. Il avait beau y réfléchir selon plusieurs angles il ne trouvait toujours pas de logique à ses actions.

Le seul point positif à leur visite fut que Granger avait amené une de ses baguettes, celle en houx qu'elle lui confia avoir gardée tout ce temps. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après tout elle était responsable de sa cassure plusieurs années plus tôt. Il était vraiment heureux que la baguette de Sureau eût le pouvoir de la réparer, car elle aurait eu la chance de mourir une centaine de fois de plus. Il s'enquit subtilement à-propos de celle en if. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait été perdue dans la bataille. Il n'osa pas demander où avait été placée l'Aînée. Il n'allait pas pousser sa chance. Il avait au moins une sur trois. Pour l'instant, cela allait suffire et il avait l'intuition désagréable que c'était le directeur qui l'avait reprise. _J'aurais été stupide si à sa place je m'étais séparé d'une des reliques de la mort_, pensa-t-il en faisant mine d'écouter le récit du premier mot d'un des morveux de Weasley. Apparemment, cela avait été maman. _Quelle originalité_, commenta-t-il avec mépris.

Une heure de récit interminable plus tard et de fixation de la part des orbes pétillants de Dumbledore, il était enfin laissé à lui-même, mais seulement avec la promesse de Granger et de son mari de revenir le lendemain. L'Ordre était reparti de bonne humeur, persuadé que leur arme n'avait pas changé, qu'elle était restée aussi manipulable. Le Directeur lui-même avait un léger doute, mais il avait déjà prévu une invitation à prendre le thé à Poudlard dans trois semaines que ne put refuser le Maître de la Mort.

La première chose qu'il fit après qu'ils furent partis fut de lancer un sort de silence dans la pièce puis de jeter sans aucun remords un Reducto sur l'horloge. Son problème enfin réglé.

Le temps n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Que ce soit dans dix ans ou cinquante ans, le camp de la Lumière ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

«Stand beside, or step aside

We're on the frontline»

Frontline –Pillar


	4. Chapitre III

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

Disclaimer: HP m'appartient pas… encore. Je suis présentement en cour, car JKR ma volée mon histoire et mes personnages! Je devais avoir 10 ans quand HP et l'école des sorciers est sorcier a été publié, mais c'est sans importance!

Pairings: HPLV, HPLM, LVLM… Mais attention il n'y a pas de Threesome à proprement parlé quoique si je reçois assez de reviews… Et il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire. J'ai beau avoir lu un nombre impressionnant de fictions avec des slashs… je garde toujours l'impression d'être incapable d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment original comme scène de sexe. Et comme je n'ai aucune expérience dans le slash… (Je suis une fille… Ça explique tout) en vrai… Hum… je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Le M dans le rating c'est par prudence… et pour la violence… :P

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

2 543 mots

* * *

Les moldus étaient finalement passés peu après leur départ et on lui apporta un léger repas. Selon eux, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il mange beaucoup et c'était même préférable tant qu'il était encore branché à sa perfusion.

Il n'avait pas réagi face à leur explication, ni aux efforts d'une des infirmières rougissantes qui tenait à lui adresser la parole. Il avait eu sa dose de social pour la journée et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à communiquer avec ce déchet, cette morte en sursis si ses plans réussissaient.

Le lendemain il reçut la visite de Weasley et sa sang de bourbe comme ils lui avaient annoncé. Ce ne fut pas trop pénible il n'avait qu'à faire semblant de les écouter, d'insérer une question ici et là et le tour était joué.

Le jour suivant ce fut Arthur et Molly qui passèrent quelques heures avec lui. Puis ce fut Remus et Tonks, Charlie et les jumeaux, Luna et Neville et Weasley et sa femme. Ils se relayèrent pour qu'il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne soit seul et ils arrivaient toujours sans prévenir.

Les journées passèrent les unes après les autres et il gardait sa colère sous surveillance, distribuait de faux sourires et adaptait son plan à ce qu'il apprenait de la situation actuelle du monde sorcier. Il se passa ainsi deux semaines puis la veille de sa sortie de l'hôpital il reçut la visite qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.

-WLOLATFL-

C'est avec réticence et une grimace de dégoût que Severus Rogue pointa son nez crochu dans la chambre d'hôpital vers seize heures, affublé de vêtements moldus.

Le Maître de la mort aurait bien ri de son accoutrement moldus mais il n'était lui-même autorisé par les moldus qu'à porter ses pyjamas depuis son réveil. Il déposa le livre de défense qu'il lisait sur la table de chevet et du même mouvement agrippa subtilement sa baguette qu'il avait placée sous ses couvertures. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sachant à quel point cela allait horripiler le maître des potions.

-Potter, grogna-t-il. Le Directeur m'a demandé de jeter un œil sur ta misérable existence. Apparemment le garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pas être laissé seul sans se morfondre, fit-il avec mépris.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de lui sourire et de jeter un sort de silence dans la pièce. Le sort d'anti-transplannage et d'antiportoloin, que l'ordre pensait avoir placés sur l'étage sans sa connaissance, allaient lui servir aujourd'hui.

-Et par Salazar, ôte-moi ce sourire idiot de ton visage. Il est déjà assez pénible à regarder, dit-il sèchement. Son dégout et sa frustration envers la situation et le survivant étaient visibles pour un aveugle.

En réponse, le Maître de la Mort se mit à rire et Severus reconnut immédiatement son auteur même si pour lui il sortait de la bouche de Potter. Le rire n'avait pas toujours été suraigu c'était un rituel qui avait mal tourné qui l'avait rendue ainsi, mais de tout temps il avait été empreint d'un plaisir malsain.

L'espion se figea instantanément et son maître se mit à rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts devant ses yeux écartelés.

-Severus, commanda-t-il doucereusement. Approche.

Il l'observa avancer lentement et dans son regard il le voyait réfléchir à toute vitesse, cherchant un plan désespérément et lorsqu'il fut le plus près de lui que lui permettait le lit ses yeux avaient déjà pris un aspect éteint. Il s'était déjà réfugié derrière ses barrières d'Occulmancie.

-À genoux Severus, ajouta-t-il avec une expression que le directeur de Serpentard trouva hautement dérangeante sur le visage de Potter. Il s'exécuta en sifflant, sa marque qui était restée d'un gris terne pendant six ans était redevenue aussi noire que l'encre et elle lui faisait extrêmement mal. C'était comme si les nerfs de son bras en entier étaient en feu et du sang commença rapidement à imbiber sa manche.

-Co… comment, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Tsk Tsk Severus est ce que tu t'attendais vraiment à ce que je te réponde?

Il attrapa sa mâchoire durement poussant sa magie dans son bras pour posséder plus de force. S'il était prêt à reprendre une vie normale, ses muscles restaient atrophiés par leur inaction.

Il ne subsistait aucune trace du sourire qu'il arborait plus tôt. Son visage était inexpressif, mais ses yeux verts Avada Kedavra brillaient dangereusement. Severus était incapable de déterminer, lesquels étaient les plus terrifiants, les rouges ou les verts. Dans les deux cas, l'intensité du regard était trop grande pour la supporter longtemps.

-Potter… mort… réussit-il à dire à travers ses dents serrées.

-Il est vivant, lui répondit-il avec satisfaction. Ce qui sembla confondre grandement l'espion et il le projeta brutalement vers l'arrière. Sa tête entra en collision avec la table de chevet douloureusement et sa vision se troubla. Quelques instants plus tard, il retrouva la vue à force de cligner des yeux et ce fut pour apercevoir les jambes de Potter directement dans son champ de vision. D'un sort celui-ci s'était habillé d'une robe sorcière et s'était positionné devant lui. Avant même de relever les yeux vers lui, il se pliait en deux sous la force du coup de pied de son maître.

-Endoloris, dit-il ensuite froidement et il fut ravi de voir qu'il n'avait absolument pas perdu la main. Severus se tortillait dans tout les sens et hurlait avec une certaine retenue, mais il hurlait quand même.

Deux minutes plus tard, il releva le sort avec réticence.

-Dis-moi Severus. Pourquoi m'avoir trahi?

-Maître je vous… ai toujours été… fidèle je…

-Menteur! Endoloris!

Deux minutes d'agonie plus tard, son sort s'arrêta et Severus leva les yeux vers son maître et lui dit dans l'espoir de le convaincre :

-J'ai juré… de vous servir maître! C'est ce… que j'ai toujours fait.

-J'ai toujours vu clair dans ton jeu Severus, tu n'es fidèle qu'à toi-même. Essaie de rendre tes mensonges un peu plus convaincants.

-Maître… c'est faux…

-Car tu es un être profondément altruiste n'est-ce pas Severus? Prêt à tout pour sauver les autres? Le moqua-t-il en le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Non non… Lily, avoua-t-il et il attendit l'Endoloris qui allait tomber à coup sûr sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et anticipa la douleur qui allait ressentir.

-Lily, répéta-t-il.

_Que vient-elle faire là-dedans_, allait-il demander lorsque la mémoire lui revint. Peu de temps avant Halloween 81 Rogue était venu le supplier d'épargner sa mère. _Comment ai-je pu oublier_, se morigéna-t-il.

-Lily Potter, dit-il une fois de plus, et bien entendu son fils, n'est-ce pas Severus?

-Je hais Potter, cracha l'espion et du sang sortit de sa bouche pendant l'action.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de lui sauver la vie de nombreuses fois Severus.

-Dumbledore… il…

-Non Severus. Dumbledore voulait tuer son arme, mon horcruxe. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a obligé à le sauver, pas après la cinquième année. Il savait déjà ce qu'il était et il s'est éloigné de Potter, l'idiot. Il avait déjà prévu de le tuer ou de le pousser à sa perte. Alors pourquoi aurait-il demandé à son espion, à son seul espion de garder Potter en vie?

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux, les poings serrés et les yeux fixés sur la silhouette décharnée de Potter.

-Tu ne dis rien Severus? Endoloris.

Cette fois le sort arracha des hurlements inhumains au professeur.

Il sourit méchamment tout en regardant sa victime. _Qui aurait cru qu'il était possible de concentrer un Doloris dans un membre? C'est très intéressant_, remarqua-t-il et il dut se remémorer que ce n'était pas le temps de jouer, que ce qui importait c'était les réponses de Rogue. _Dire que nous avions longtemps cru qu'il était un être asexué. J'ai maintenant la preuve que c'était faux,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement.

-Pourquoi, fit-il à voix haute et puisque sa victime ne répondait toujours pas il planta sa baguette durement sous sa mâchoire.

-Lily… m'a demandé de… lui promettre… de protéger… répondit-il en crachant encore plus de sang qu'auparavant.

-Potter, conclut le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensif. _Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas demandé qu'il la protège elle? Elle avait vraiment un problème de priorités._ «Non pas Harry, pas Harry! Prenez-moi à la place!» _Complètement illogique. _Il secoua la tête mentalement. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas les femmes,_ remarqua-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Severus.

-Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

-Alors, ce serait une promesse qui est la cause de ta trahison? Une promesse faite à une femme qui a retourné tes avances pour coucher avec ton pire ennemi? Pathétique, commenta-t-il avec mépris. L'amour rendait véritablement les hommes moindres complètement insensés. Il avait cru partagé son dégout de la faiblesse avec Severus. La réalité semblait être différente malheureusement.

-Je l'aimais, siffla le professeur furieux et il tenta de se relever péniblement.

_C'est ce que je disais. Tu es pathétique Severus._

-Je suis persuadé qu'elle avait une pensée pour toi lorsque Potter la pénétrait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

-Bâtard, grogna l'espion haineusement.

Le Maître de la Mort le regarda d'un air entendu. _Touché_, fit-il avec satisfaction.

-Diffindo, répondit-il à l'insulte d'une voix calme et une coupure d'une précision chirurgicale traversa le torse du Serpentard de la clavicule au bassin. Elle n'était toutefois pas assez profonde pour qu'il perde ses viscères.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Severus. Une phrase de cette femme et tu obéis comme un chien sans considération pour ta propre vie. _Tu ne vois pas que c'est insultant? Même pour moi tu n'obéis pas aussi diligemment! _Pensa-t-il avec irritation. Je commence à croire que le choixpeau n'est plus ce qu'il était, l'insulta-t-il de plus belle.

Rogue se raidit et rétorqua avec une hargne extrêmement familière. Pour un peu, il se serait cru de retour en cours de Potions.

-Même enfant, Harry Potter était plus puissant que vous!

_C'est donc cela_, réalisa-t-il. _Tout pour être du côté du vainqueur… Je comprends._

-Je suis d'accord, concéda le Maître de la Mort en confondant une deuxième fois son serviteur.

-Quoi, s'exclama-t-il sans aucune retenue. Un évènement qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par décennie ou presque pour cette espèce recluse.

-D'après toi où se trouve Harry Potter? Mmmm?

-Dans un cachot… quelque part, répondit-il avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, de s'étouffer avec son propre sang qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge.

-Erreur Severus. Harry se trouve directement devant toi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire dérangeant et tout en recommençant à tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts il se mit à rire. L'expression du Maître des Potions était impayable, elle était à la fois horrifiée et confuse. Une combinaison inouïe.

-Imposs… Non… L'horcruxe…

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui, mentit-il sereinement.

-Alors Potter… est mort, déclara Rogue avec une indifférence affectée. Ses barrières d'Occulmancie vacillèrent et une lueur de désespoir perça un court instant.

-Non je suis vivant Severus. Plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Vous allez regretter de m'avoir forcé à sauver vos vies insignifiantes.

-Je n'ai pas…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita sa baguette avec énervement et l'hémorragie interne de l'espion disparut momentanément. _Aussi plaisante que sa torture puisse être. L'entendre se racler continuellement la gorge est… déconcentrant._

-Maître je peux vous aider. Je connais les secrets de l'Ordre. Je peux les espionner, j'ai toujours mon poste à Poudlard et…

-Severus, l'interrompit-il avec amusement. Toujours l'opportuniste. Pressé de se débarrasser de ses nuisances d'hypocrites de sorciers blancs?

-Oui Maître.

-Relève-toi, ordonna-t-il et il regarda son serviteur se redresser non sans difficulté. Il trouva une satisfaction malsaine dans chaque grimace que l'espion produisait et cela lui fit presque oublier qu'il le dépassait d'une tête. Malgré que six ans fussent passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il n'avait pas semblé grandir d'un centimètre. _Il va falloir remédier à cela,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il ajoutait préparer une potion de poussée de croissance à sa liste de choses à faire.

-Je veux un serment inviolable Severus.

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez Maître.

-Surveille ta langue, siffla-t-il furieusement et ses yeux verts prirent une teinte qui rappelait l'Avada. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de trembler quelque peu. Si on pouvait dire de lui qu'il était passé maître dans l'art des regards assassins, le seigneur des Ténèbres était assez doué pour être le fondateur de l'art lui-même tant sa technique était terrifiante. Cela n'aidait pas que les yeux de Potter avaient été toujours été un portail ouvert pour voir toutes ses émotions et les émotions qu'il pouvait voir dans ses orbes en ce moment étaient horrifiantes. C'étaient des puits de malice et de mort.

_Comment ose-t-il questionner mes ordres_? Fut sa seule pensée cohérente alors que sa magie qui était restée trop longtemps confinée dans son corps l'enveloppa étroitement et une aura invisible, mais oppressante l'entoura. Puis sans crier gare, un éclair de magie pure frappa Rogue. Son dos s'arcbouta et ses vertèbres craquèrent sinistrement. Un hurlement défiant toute imagination sortit de sa bouche alors que l'éclair parcourait chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Laisser euphorique par la sensation d'une telle puissance à sa commande le Maître de la Mort eut du mal à résister à la tentation de tuer lentement et cruellement son espion. _Il a vraiment de la chance de m'être plus utile vivant que mort et sain d'esprit plus que fou._ _Aussi,_ essaya-t-il de se convaincre, _il existe d'autres mangemorts sur lesquels une telle torture serait encore plus satisfaisante._

Il éloigna sa magie de Severus, mais elle refusa de revenir dans son corps et elle se dispersa dans la pièce produisant une pression qui, même si elle ne le dérangeait pas, nuisait au maître de potions. Un poids énorme venait d'être de se poser sur ses épaules et se relever cette fois fut une aventure périlleuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur ses deux jambes, mais chancelant. Son expression impassible, qu'il semblait d'ordinaire maintenir sans effort, était absente. Tout cela plaisait grandement à son maître qui lui souriait sardonique tout en semblant attendre calmement qu'il prononce son serment. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de calme chez lui.

-Je jure sur ma magie que je resterais toujours fidèle à mon Maître Lord Voldemort…

-Et Harry Potter, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Il n'était pas impressionné par son serment, mais il suffirait pour l'instant. Il était hautement probable qu'un peu plus de torture serait fatale à Severus ce qui était terriblement navrant.

-Et Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il sans battre des cils. Ainsi soit-il.

-Ainsi soit-il, répéta le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire aussi sincère que malin parce qu'au final c'était une victoire. Il avait gagné la loyauté d'un des rares mangemorts qui possédaient une once d'intelligence, il avait répondu à la plupart de ses questions et sa magie était encore plus puissante qu'il avait espéré. Il était définitivement capable de faire de la magie sans baguette à une échelle autrefois inatteignable.

-Va te faire soigner, poursuivit-il. Je m'attends à avoir de tes nouvelles dans six jours.

-Bien Maître.

-Avant de partir Severus. Dis-moi, la traînée elle s'est mariée avec Drago?

-Oui Maître depuis quatre ans.

Il perdit abruptement son sourire. _Quatre ans, la garce,_ pensa-t-il avec irritation.

-Informe Lucius de mon retour… Que Lucius, Severus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Entendu Maître.

-Tu peux disposer et si le vieux fou te le demande nous avons passé l'après-midi à nous insulter, déclara-t-il et il retira le sort de silence nonchalamment.

-Oui Maître, répondit-il et après s'être jeté un puissant glamour pour camoufler son état critique Severus quitta la pièce en se traînant plus qu'en marchant.

« We have no sympathy for the lost souls

we've chosen the path of disgrace

We give this life to our children

and teach them to hate this place »

Life Burn – Apolyctica


	5. Chapitre IV

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

A/N : Dans ce chapitre vous aurez droit en exclusivité à une offre unique de pouvoir comprendre les méandres d'un raisonnement Roguien Made in Tempete Sanguine. Si les actions et les pensées de Rogue vous paraissent tirées par les cheveux. Dites-le dans une review. Je ne suis pas une experte dans l'écriture de ce personnage. Lucius aussi d'ailleurs. Oh my… Eh bien c'est le moment où jamais pour voir si j'ai bien fait mes devoirs et si je lis avec attention Anastasia28. (Oui tu es sensé te sentir concerner le chat!)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

3 813 mots

* * *

Severus contempla distraitement le décor du salon de thé de Lucius. Malgré leur différence d'âge, d'environ six ans les deux sorciers avaient ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une amitié entre deux sorciers noirs qui avaient été répartis à Serpentard et au service d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une relation étrange, à demi sincère et amère qu'ils partageaient. Ils avaient un bon nombre de souvenirs communs et ils n'étaient pas toujours réjouissants.

S'ils continuaient de se voir aujourd'hui alors que selon toute apparence le Dark Lord était mort depuis presque sept ans c'était par la force de l'habitude, pour discuter de Drago qui était le filleul de Severus et d'autres évènements divers. Rien de très personnel n'était dit durant leur thé bimensuel. Quand ils se voyaient, il leur était impossible de ne pas penser à leurs années sous les ordres de Voldemort et c'était pourquoi ils s'évitaient et cherchaient paradoxalement toujours à se fréquenter.

Visiter le Manoir Malfoy était toujours un voyage vers le passé pour Rogue, il y avait des moments où il se jurait de plus y revenir, mais il ne passait pas un mois sans retrouver la compagnie d'un des rares hommes qui avaient vécu les mêmes expériences et qu'il respectait.

D'un accord tacite ils n'évoquaient jamais Voldemort ni où la loyauté de chacun avait résidé pendant la guerre.

Severus prit une gorgée de thé et rassembla ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais cru revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait été pris de court en le voyant en possession du corps de Potter car malgré ce qu'il avait déclaré, le professeur avait de sérieux doutes. Harry Potter était un imbécile heureux qui avait une chance du diable même sous l'influence d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort il ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel et changer de camp. C'était impossible. Ce morveux restait malgré sa puissance beaucoup trop chevaleresque. Plus prompt à pardonner qu'à se venger, trop stupide pour penser sans l'aide de Je-sais-Tout et pas assez stratégique pour faire un plan comme Weasley. Il s'en rendait bien compte, mais cela l'écorchait la gorge de le dire.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait avoir de certitude, car il y avait bien des actes que Voldemort avait faits, qui sortaient de son caractère. Jamais il n'avait utilisé de méthode moldue pour exercer ses penchants sadiques. Pourtant, ses côtes étaient encore sensibles du coup de pied qui en avait fracturé plusieurs. Il n'avait jamais posé la main sur un de ses mangemorts aussi, même si Severus savait qu'un certain nombre d'entre eux avait fait un séjour dans son lit dans l'espoir de monter les échelons plus vite et d'être privilégié. À sa connaissance, de tels plans n'avaient jamais réussi et leur situation ne s'améliorait pas pour autant.

Il y avait aussi les propos de Voldemort qui le confondaient. À plusieurs reprises, la tournure de ses phrases lui avait rappelé Potter et il avait semblé réellement irrité en disant qu'il allait faire regretter au monde sorcier de l'avoir obligé à les sauver. Également lorsqu'il lui avait appris que l'ex de Potter était avec Drago.

Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour croire qu'il avait été torturé à la fois par Voldemort et Potter. Il était plus plausible qu'il veuille simplement jouer avec lui et que Potter avait perdu le contrôle de son corps, prisonnier dans son esprit. Ou que sa conscience ou son âme avait été détruite pendant le coma. Ou encore que le Gryffondor n'avait en réalité pas survécu à la bataille finale.

Severus laissa ses réflexions de côté. Il devait obéir aux ordres de son maître et pour ce faire briser leur tabou. Salazar savait si cela allait briser définitivement leur bonne entente.

Il termina sa tasse et la déposa sur la nappe tirant Lucius de ses propres pensées.

-Encore du thé Severus, lui demanda-t-il poliment.

-Volontiers, répondit le professeur même s'il savait pertinemment que dans peu de temps il aurait besoin de boire quelque chose de plus fort. Ce n'était pas une conversation facile qui s'annonçait.

-Merveilleux, commenta Lucius et de sa baguette il lévita la théière au dessus de la tasse en porcelaine de son ami.

Rogue prit une expression sinistre et prononça les quelques mots qui avaient déjà ébranlé le monde sorcier neuf ans plus tôt.

-Il, déclara-t-il et il n'y avait aucun besoin de préciser de qui il parlait, est de retour.

L'expression de Lucius resta la même et ses yeux ne manifestèrent aucune surprise. Il ne semblait pas affecté par la nouvelle.

-Ah bon, fit-il en penchant la tête.

Severus choisit d'ignorer le thé qui coulait à présent à côté de sa tasse, tachant la nappe de lin d'une blancheur étincelante et il se prépara à raconter en négligeant quelques détails non pertinents la scène qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt.

-WLOLATFL-

Hermione Jane Weasley, née Granger ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans cogner, suivit de peu par son mari. Ils étaient tout les deux visiblement excités de le voir et de sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Il en était autrement pour le Maître de la Mort, car s'il était pressé de quitter cet… endroit il n'était pas impatient de retrouver ses «vieux amis» et de passer du temps au Terrier. Salazar l'en préserve, il ne quittait Charybde que pour s'échouer sur Scylla.

-Haaaarrrrrrry! s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme.

_Saaaaang de bourbe_, l'imita-t-il mentalement avec dégoût.

-Hermione, Ron, les salua-t-il calmement et il s'obligea à sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Harry vieux, fut la salutation un peu plus retenue, mais toujours offensante de familiarité de Weasley.

-Est-ce que tous tes bagages sont prêts, lui demanda, Je-sais-tout inutilement parce ses maigres possessions étaient posées à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Oui 'Mione, dit-il en roulant des yeux ce qui arracha un sourire amusé au professeur de Défense.

_Traître_, pensa-t-il soudainement avec mépris, et cela, sans autres raisons que de le voir. L'avoir si près et ne pas pouvoir le torturer devenait rapidement intenable. Depuis qu'il avait renoué avec ses vieilles pratiques pour se désennuyer, se débarrasser du stress ou relaxer avec Severus la veille il était encore plus difficile de passer outre. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un ou deux moldus bien dégoûtants pour être sûr de ne pas céder à ses instincts et à égorger la belette qui se trouvait devant lui. Aller savoir pourquoi des deux amoureux, c'était le rouquin qui lui donnait le plus de pulsions meurtrières. Quoiqu'il fût assez aisé dans son cas d'en ressentir, c'était un fait qu'il avait accepté depuis plusieurs décennies et plus récemment en discutant avec lui-même lorsqu'il était dans le coma.

_Ça y est je recommence à penser à la troisième personne,_ pensa-t-il avec amusement et il fit de son mieux pour restreindre son envie de voir à quel point les cheveux roux et les taches de rousseur de Weasley pouvaient jurer avec des habits gorgés de sang.

Il se promit néanmoins de le découvrir dans un avenir prochain.

-Bien, fit-elle avec satisfaction et en restante ignorante des réactions que ses paroles avaient eues sur son meilleur ami et son mari. Allons-y, ils sont tous impatients de te voir.

-Ils, répéta-t-il avec une curiosité véritable. Quoiqu'il camoufle le mauvais pressentiment que son commentaire venait de créer par un sourire.

-Les Weasley ont cru bon de faire un petit party pour célébrer ton retour parmi nous, expliqua-t-elle avec une expression neutre alors que Ron avait le visage fendu en deux par un sourire.

-Oh, fit-il tout en jurant mentalement dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Alors qui sont-ils? Demanda-t-il sans trop d'enthousiasme alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'hôpital moldu.

-Eh bien, Neville, Luna et Sherry leur fille, Angelina Johnson la blonde de George, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecome, Susan Bones, Amélia Bones, Olivier Dubois, Amos Diggory et sa femme, énuméra-t-elle.

-L'Ordre, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Parvati et Padma Patil, poursuivit Ron alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à une ruelle pour transplanner.

-Katie Bell, Lavande Brown, ajouta Hermione avant de lui demander : «Tu te sens d'attaque pour transplanner?»

-Je vais bien 'Mione. Sinon ils ne m'auraient pas laissé sortir.

-Parfait. Transplanne à l'arrière du Terrier. Les invités sont en avant, le prévint-elle puis sans un mot de plus elle disparut avec un pop sonore. Ron l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Il regarda le vide où ses deux «amis» s'étaient tenus avec une expression pensive. Pouvait-il s'enfuir quelque part pour échapper à ce calvaire mondain? _Tentant,_ pensa-t-il, _mais je n'ai plus d'endroit pour vivre et si je pars j'aurai tout le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne à mes trousses. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer problématique. Mais si j'y vais, il me faudra faire face à Cho._

Il frissonna de dégoût.

_Et à tous ses sorciers blancs…_

Il soupira bruyamment.

_Mais j'ai besoin d'obtenir de l'information sur eux…_

Il transplanna silencieusement.

-WLOLATFL-

-Harry on te cherchait, dit Ron en le voyant entrer dans le Terrier par la porte arrière. Il portait une robe de soirée verte avec un peu de broderies noires autour des manches et du col, qu'il venait de métamorphoser à partir des habits moldus que L'Ordre lui avait donnés pendant son séjour à l'hôpital. Le sort tiendrait quelques heures, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser à ce party. Il avait aussi coupé ses cheveux d'un sort rapide pour qu'ils arrivent à ses épaules plutôt qu'à sa taille. Ils avaient poussé sans retenue pendant son coma. Ils étaient bien plus disciplinés à cette longueur.

-Wow, fit le rouquin avec une pointe de jalousie. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?

-C'est de la métamorphose, répondit-il. On ne se présente pas à une célébration sorcière en habits moldus.

-Oui c'est vrai, fit Ron.

-Je me demandais Ron… Comment ce fait-il que nous soyons en février et que la température autour du Terrier soit aussi douce qu'en été? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt, car même s'il voyait de ses propres yeux le dôme qui séparait le microclimat qu'il créait de la froidure hivernale, ce ne pouvait qu'être qu'une invention récente. Il était impossible qu'il ait passé à côté d'un sort aussi intéressant que celui-là.

-Oh ça c'est le sort que Mione a inventé. Il est vraiment génial on l'utilise même pour les stands de Quidditch maintenant. C'est bien plus confortable pour les fans, répondit Ron avec enthousiasme et il se précipita à l'étage en lui criant : «Je reviens dans deux minutes il faut que je me change.»

_Traître à son sang,_ pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers l'avant de la maison où l'attendait une soixantaine de gens de plus qu'on le lui avait énuméré. _Ça va être l'enfer,_ fit-il avant de forcer son visage à former un sourire heureux. _Mission accomplie,_ déclara-t-il en regardant furtivement son reflet dans un miroir à l'entrée.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut attaqué par Molly qui était dans un état de panique.

-Où étais-tu passé jeune homme? Tout le monde t'attend! Les Diggory souhaitent te remercier pour nous avoir débarrassés de Tu-Sais-Qui et Xéno est pressé de faire ses excuses. Il faut que je te présente la charmante fille que va marier George en mai prochain. J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir une belle fille de plus. Et il y a Hannah Abbott à qui je parlais tout à l'heure et qui prenait une jolie couleur lorsque je lui parlais de toi. Il faut que tu commences à penser à te marier Harry. Il ne faudrait pas que la famille Potter et Black reste sans héritier, dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle à la plus grande horreur du Maître de la Mort.

-Mrs Weasley je, commença-t-il avec confusion et en essayant d'empêcher sa main de brandir sa baguette comme par réflexe.

-Molly, l'interrompit-elle. Combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler Molly. Tu fais partie de la famille Harry!

_Charmant,_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Mrs… Molly mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir Hannah. Ginny et moi…

-Oh mon chéri, fit la matrone Weasley avec une expression peinée. Personne ne te l'a dit? Ginerva s'est mariée il y a quatre ans.

-Mariée, fit-il d'un ton désespéré et il se laissa tomber comme si c'est genoux avaient momentanément perdu la force de le supporter. Cela le répugna de montrer autant de faiblesse, mais il devait éviter à tout prix qu'on l'associe à l'auteur des actions radicales qu'il allait prendre à l'avenir. Son rôle allait être de longue haleine.

-Oh Harry je suis désolée, fit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras et en le remettant sur pied. Tu aimes encore Ginny?

-Molly mes souvenirs d'il y a six ans sont aussi vif que si cela datait d'hier… Alors oui, ajouta-t-il en brisant sciemment sa voix.

-Mon pauvre garçon va te rafraichir. Ces gens peuvent attendre. Je vais parler à ma fille je croyais qu'elle avait été claire avec toi.

-Merci… Molly, dit-il et en réussissant à paraître reconnaissant de son intervention. Il l'observa partir à la recherche de la rouquine un moment, puis il partit dans la direction inverse et commença sa recherche d'informations.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une personne évitait de justesse de rentrer en collision avec lui. Il reconnut avec peine la silhouette de Megan Jones, une Poufsouffle à qui il n'avait jamais parlé pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard. Il la laissa se confondre en excuses, puis lui serrer la main.

Elle partit quelques secondes plus tard et il fut apparent qu'elle poursuivait son fils qui s'était caché sous la table pas très loin.

Il essuya discrètement sa main sur sa robe et s'assura de se remettre à sourire avant d'accoster Olivier Dubois. Cette rencontre fortuite avec la Poufsouffle lui avait au moins appris une chose c'était que la personne qui avait préparé la liste d'invités avait définitivement en tête la quantité versus la qualité et le degré de connaissance. Plus, il regardait les invités autour de lui plus il avait l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard, car il avait devant lui presque tous les élèves qui y avaient séjourné en même temps que lui.

-Olivier, le salua-t-il et il sentit sa main se faire serrer énergiquement. L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard était adossé tranquillement au buffet en train de boire une bouteille de Biéreaubeurre.

-Harry, quelle heureuse surprise. Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui avec toute cette foule qui cherche à t'accaparer.

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude Olivier. Avec toutes nos victoires, c'était pareil.

-Au moins, tu n'étais pas le seul à être la vedette, le taquina-t-il et il prit une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre derrière lui et la lui offrit.

-Parle-moi d'un temps béni, lui sourit-il, attrapa la bouteille, l'ouvrit et but un liquide dont le goût était devenu avec le temps qu'un pâle souvenir.

-C'est vrai. Rien ne peut remplacer tous nos matchs. Ça, c'était du sport!

-Qu'es-tu devenu depuis tout ce temps? Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

-Ah… eh bien je suis au professionnel maintenant et je change souvent d'équipe. Ce n'est pas pareil. D'un contrat à l'autre, je peux changer de pays d'habitation. Ces temps-ci je suis avec les Heidelberg Harriers, une équipe d'Allemagne, mais dès que le Championnat du monde recommence je vais être de retour au fort pour la Grande-Bretagne!

-Je suis content pour toi. Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. J'y croyais presque plus qu'on pourrait se reconstruire une vie après la Guerre, déclara-t-il en surveillant avec attention sa réaction. Il savait peu de cet homme sinon le fanatique de Quidditch il avait été et était visiblement encore.

-Je ne te le cacherais pas Harry ça été dur, mais avec la reconstruction est revenu la bonne humeur et tranquillement tout le monde a oublié les durs moments de la Guerre. On était tous pressés de recommencer à zéro.

-Je vois…

_Les pauvres, la Guerre a été tellement terrible pour eux, les seuls à avoir vraiment souffert c'est moi et les sangs de bourbes_, pensa-t-il avec un étrange mélange de colère et d'amusement.

-Et les sorciers noirs? Dit-il en reportant son attention sur la conversation.

-Ah… Eh bien, il y a la réglementation de 99. Tous ceux qui font de la magie noire se retrouvent immédiatement à Azkaban peut importe le motif et les autres ont été forcé de renoncer à leur voie publiquement et il existe une loi non officielle qui fait de ceux qui assistent, aide ou donne un emploi à un sorcier noir, des coupables par association. Mais ils sont moins sévères avec ceux-là. C'est seulement un an à Azkaban à l'opposée d'une peine à vie.

-Même ceux qui sont restés neutres dans la guerre? Je trouve cela un peu radical, remarqua-t-il en parlant avec prudence.

-Oui, dit Olivier avec une légère grimace ce qui fit sourire son interlocuteur. _Et d'un_, pensa-t-il. Mais c'est comment dirais-je tabou d'exprimer une opinion sur la réglementation. Excepté pour ceux qui en sont à l'origine. Je t'en parle seulement parce que tu m'as toujours frappé comme une personne qui tient à ses opinions coûte que coûte. Et ceux qui ont une opinion différente de celle du Ministère ne font pas long feu…

-Merci Olivier. J'étais ignorant de cette… réglementation. Je suppose que ces contrats à l'étranger ne sont pas arrivés au hasard, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, souffla-t-il avec hésitation.

-Je comprends… et je ne juge pas. Nous devrions en reparler une autre fois en d'autres circonstances. Passe une belle soirée Olivier, dit-il en s'apprêtant à s'éloigner, mais le joueur de Quidditch le retint.

-Harry! Merci, mais je dois te demander ce que tu vas faire.

-Agir, répondit-il mystérieusement.

-J'ai un match dans deux semaines, le 3 mars plus précisément. Dis-leur que je t'envoie si ta célébrité ne te vaut pas un billet gratuit dans les loges. Après que nous aurons mutuellement échappé à nos admirateurs, rejoint moi près de l'entrée du Stade, nous discuterons et dinerons à mon hôtel, dit-il avec le même sérieux que lorsqu'il expliquait ses stratégies lors des pratiques.

-J'y serai sans faute, assura-t-il.

-Il va peut-être avoir d'autres convives. Personne n'est resté indifférent à l'actualité en Grande-Bretagne à l'étranger et les langues y sont plus déliées.

-Ça ne me cause pas de problème, mais j'apprécierai d'être prévenu si cela devait tourner plus en conférence qu'en diner «d'affaires».

-Bien entendu… Bonne soirée Harry.

-Toi de même Olivier, le salua-t-il et il se dirigea vers Michael Corner, un des ex de Ginny, mais il n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre la conversation longtemps pour savoir que le Serdaigle faisait partit de ceux qui était à l'origine de la réglementation. Une déclaration raciste, un éloge de la qualité du milieu de travail au Ministère et une incitation peu subtile à entrer chez les Aurors ou au SRFM plus tard, le Maître de la Mort quittait sa compagnie pour celle plus stimulante, mais tout aussi décevante de Lisa Turpin.

Il la quitta après avoir échangé pendant quelques minutes sur les découvertes en botanique, avoir appris qu'elle faisait des études dans ce domaine et qu'elle était une collègue de Neville.

Il évita ensuite d'être repéré par une tête rousse qui approchait de sa position, il ne savait pas laquelle exactement, mais elle n'était pas très grande ce qui ne laissait que deux options. Ginny ou Molly et le plus longtemps il évitait ces harpies le mieux il se portait. _Agir en amoureux transi est épuisant._

Il s'installa à l'écart sur une table vide et il se mit à réfléchir à propos de l'offre de Corner.

Le SRFM, Service de Régulation des Forces du Mal ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avec un nom comme celui-là, il était prêt à parier que c'était une branche des Aurors qui s'occupaient plus précisément des créatures et des sorciers noirs. Quant à savoir ce que le service accomplissait officiellement et officieusement il était réduit à faire des conjectures, mais des conjectures sinistres. Il se demanda quelle était la position de Remus dans tout ça. Si les sorciers noirs étaient ostracisés, humiliés et emprisonnés, il n'osait pas penser, à quoi ressemblait la situation des créatures, car ce que vivait les sorciers noirs était ce qu'avait vécu les créatures avant son coma.

Il lui semblait que Remus avait été épargné à cause qu'il était proche de Dumbledore, mais il devait y avoir plus sur la situation que ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Il était possible que Remus soit caché quelque part et s'il était absent de la soirée cela le confirmerait.

L'un comme dans l'autre il devrait faire une recherche et demander des précisions à ce sujet de son petit espion. _L'attitude de Remus face à la situation est dans tout les cas exploitables avec les bons arguments, mais Tonks… Fait-elle encore partie des Aurors? C'est impératif que je le sache. Et si mes arguments sont tous contrés il reste toujours leur point le plus faible, Teddy_, pensa-t-il et il était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence de Colin Creevey et de son appareil photo maléfique que lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de lui.

Résultat : pendant les premières minutes de leur conversation, il passa un temps considérable à cligner des yeux. Le flash étant plus incapacitant lorsqu'on portait des lunettes.

C'était une offense que cet homme, qui était resté aussi pathétique que durant sa jeunesse, allait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Non je vais bien Colin. C'est que ton flash est puissant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Il semble se dérégler tout le temps. C'est mon vieil appareil celui que j'ai vu le Basilic à travers et il n'a jamais fonctionné normalement depuis.

-Ah… fit-il totalement désintéressé et sans se donner la peine de le cacher. Ce qui ne sembla pas perturber Creevey, son expression ne changea pas d'un iota après son commentaire. Il avait toujours cette mine ahurie de pure adoration. Et que fais-tu ces temps-ci? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone. _C'est la pire phrase pour changer de sujet que je n'ai jamais dite_, remarqua-t-il distraitement. _Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de me forcer à subtil avec lui._

_-_Oh rien de très intéressant parles-moi plutôt de toi. Comment as-tu vécu ton coma, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

_C'est toute ta personne qui est indiscrète Creevey. Tu devrais être placé comme définition du mot dans le_ _dictionnaire._

-Oui.

-Désolé… Alors Harry que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Côté carrière? Côté amour? C'est-ce que les lect… je voudrais savoir, débita-t-il comme si cela était une phrase apprise par cœur.

-Eh bien. Côté amour c'est le calme plat et cela devrait l'être pour tout le reste de mon existence. Côté carrière… Je suis Seigneur des Ténèbres à temps partiel, bourreau à mes heures perdues et un Gryffondor plus Gryffondor que ne l'a été Godric Gryffondor lui-même le reste du temps. Et tu vas avoir l'exclusivité sur mes prochaines actions inhumaines.

-Très drôle Harry, j'aime ton humour, fit nerveusement Colin, car le regard du Maître de la Mort le fixait intensément et que son sourire était purement démoniaque.

-Merci du compliment Creevey mais moi je n'aime pas les journalistes.

« Your sympathies don't mean a single thing to me »

The Killer – Mobile


	6. Chapitre V

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

3 212 mots

* * *

-Non? S'exclama-t-il en tremblant.

-Oui, fit-il avec un sourire aimable et il attrapa Colin par la gorge. Le Gryffondor émit un gémissement plaintif et se débattis faiblement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda autour de lui furtivement et fut satisfait de voir que personne ne les avaient remarqués. Il transplanna sans bruit au dernier endroit où on viendrait chercher le journaliste.

* * *

.

* * *

-Ah Harry, le salua Seamus Finnegan en agitant dangereusement sa bouteille de Whisky Pur feu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

_Oui tu n'es même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital une fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens s'entête à dire que les Gryffondor sont loyaux alors que le choixpeau lui-même attribue la loyauté aux Poufsouffle._ Il secoua la tête mentalement.

-C'est vrai. Tout va bien de ton côté. Tu n'as pas trop bu j'espère?

-Non non tout va bien de ce côté-là. Mais ma vie sentimentale est de la merde.

_Comme si les déboires amoureux d'un Gryffondor pathétique m'intéresseraient._

-Et ta vie en général, demanda-t-il en exploitant son manque de sobriété. Il ne se rappellerait même plus de ce qui c'était passé le lendemain. _Alors pourquoi chercher à cacher mon interrogation?_

-Ah c'est de la merde aussi. Un gros tas et ya des porcs qui se mettent dedans! Et ils chialent les porcs quand on met le feu à leur baraque! Ça les fait sortir ces merdes et on les chipe à Az… Azgraban! Ouais Azgraban et piou plus de vilaine sorcière qui transforme les gens en crapaud, fait manger des pommes pourries! Des pommes pourries! Se mit-il à crier avant de rire et de chanceler. Na na na na na les pommes pourries! Je vais pouvoir boire à ma santé Yo-ho! Yo-ho! Une vie d'Auror pour moi!

-Attention Seamus, déclara-t-il et il fit mine de le rattraper alors qu'il planta son regard dans les yeux.

_Légilimen,_ pensa-t-il et il entra sans rencontrer de résistance dans l'esprit de l'Irlandais et il y trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Finnegan faisait partie de la SRFM et ce qu'ils faisaient aux sorciers noirs était plus cruel que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait subir à ses ennemis. Avant de les torturer pendant des mois ils les dépouillaient de leur magie. La plus grande offense que pouvait subir un sorcier. Entre perdre sa dignité ou sa magie c'était la dignité qui passait en premier. La magie était le bien le plus précieux que possédait un sorcier. Les plus connus se retrouvaient en cours où ils enduraient une pale imitation d'un procès avant d'être emmenés à Azkaban. Le reste, ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine de les juger, ils les relâchaient dans le monde moldu où ils essayaient soit de survivre en l'espoir que leur situation soit réversible ou ils se suicidaient. Une vie sans magie n'étant pas une vie pour eux.

Beaucoup avaient été attaqué avant de pouvoir sauver leurs vies en renonçant publiquement leur voie et les maisons, les manoirs avaient été incendiés. Pour se défendre ils utilisaient la magie noire, leur type de magie et dès lors ils étaient condamnés.

La situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé, tellement grave qu'il avait la certitude que même avant qu'il ne soit devenu Voldemort il se serait indigné. Pour des raisons différentes bien entendu et moins personnelles mais il se serait quand même soulevé contre le Ministère.

Il avait voulu agir, tenir le monde sorcier sous son emprise, donner aux sorciers noirs une place honorable et prestigieuse après tout ces siècles de discrimination et se venger de ceux qui l'avaient fait souffert ou trahi. Ses plans pour les sang-de-bourbes restaient encore incertains. Sur ce point il n'était pas arrivé à un consensus avant la fusion de son âme.

Maintenant, il voulait tout ça et plus encore. Il voulait sauver les sorciers noirs, ses gens, avant qu'ils ne soient décimés. Il blâmait sa tendance héroïque qui persistait encore pour ce désir. Cependant, il était logique qu'il sauve les sorciers noirs, ils étaient ses futurs serviteurs et sans eux il ne pourrait pas dominer la Grande-Bretagne encore moins le monde sorcier d'Europe. _Mes gens,_ se répéta-t-il pour s'habituer au son de ces mots. Il allait les sauver ou mourir en essayant car c'était aussi une question de survie. Son statut de Celui-qui-a-survécu, de Celui-qui-a-vaincu, de sauveur du monde sorcier n'allait pas le protéger indéfiniment. Sa magie était noire, ténébreuse et oppressante. À l'instant où cela se saurait, l'opinion publique allait faire un autre revirement à son sujet. De cela il n'avait aucun doute, il savait à quel point les masses étaient idiotes et aimaient qu'on réfléchisse à leur place. Un article dans la Gazette et il était fichu.

Il quitta l'esprit de Finnegan et lui jeta un Oubliettes silencieusement. Puis il s'éloigna du groupe de joyeux lurons qui entouraient l'Irlandais. Il lui fallait réviser ses plans. Il lui serait plus profitable de garder une partie de son identité secrète. Pour atteindre ses nouveaux objectifs et obtenir l'appui des neutres et idéalistes il serait plus handicapé en tant que Voldemort qu'avantagé. Il resterait donc qu'Harry Potter et il jouerait sur son supposé sens de la justice et son intention de rendre le monde sorcier un endroit où il ferait bon vivre en harmonie. Ses méthodes un peu radicales entreront en jeu que plus tard, que lorsque leurs loyautés seraient assurées et peut-être qu'avec le temps ils ne s'étonneront même pas qu'il ne cherche pas à former un équilibre entre les sorciers noirs et blancs. _À la fin_, se promit-il, _je les aurai tous corrompu._

Pour les sorciers noirs, il ne savait pas encore quelle approche prendre mais si le secret de son identité leur était révélé ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde sorcier soit au courant. _Un secret n'est un secret que lorsqu'une personne le connait._ Déjà qu'il avait mis Severus et que celui-ci en avait sûrement averti Lucius, une personne de plus serait une personne de trop. _Heureusement que Severus a juré un vœu inviolable, m'en débarrasser serait déplaisant. Il ne reste qu'à m'assurer de la bonne volonté de Lucius._

Peut-être que montrer sa magie aux sorciers noirs serait un argument suffisant. Ils pouvaient comprendre la peur, un esprit de conservation et après sa soi-disant défaite, ils étaient seuls, sans protection et il était la seule et meilleure option de survie.

_Oui ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la situation s'inverse. _

-Harry! Voilà où tu…

-Te cachais! Notre mère…

-Cette vieille…

-Harpie qui n'a…

-Pas le moindre…

-Sens de l'hu…

-Mour te cherche…

-Apparemment Elle a…

-Trouvé Ginny elle l'a…

-Grondé et vous deux…

-Vous devez vous expliquer.

-Alors si…

-Tu veux…

-Bien nous suivre. On...

-Va te mener à elles.

-Merci Fred, George d'être venu me prévenir, leur répondit-il avant de les suivre à contrecœur à travers la foule. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas leur échapper toute la soirée mais il aurait apprécié avoir un peu plus de temps seul.

-Les voilà, entendit-il dire Mrs Weasley avant de l'apercevoir. Non non jeune fille tu vas rester ici et expliquer à ce pauvre garçon pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu lui dire que tu t'étais marié, la gronda-t-elle.

-Maman pas devant Drago. S'il te plait.

-Je me fous que ton mari me voit mettre du plomb dans la tête d'un de mes enfants. Agis en adulte Ginerva.

-Ginny!

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! C'est ainsi que je t'ai nommé, c'est comme ça que je t'appelle! C'est ton nom Ginerva et il y a bien pire pour d'autres sang-pur! S'indigna la quinquagénaire et tout les gens alentours d'elle s'éloignèrent dérangés par sa voix qui devenait stridente dans sa colère ou s'approchèrent s'ils étaient indiscrets ce qui était un des pêchers mignons des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne.

-Oui maman, concéda la rouquine en soupirant.

-C'est ça écoute ta mère jeune fille! Elle ne veut que ton bien!

-Ah Harry, fit-elle alors qu'il les apercevait enfin. Mrs Weasley tenait fermement la manche de la robe de soirée très chic de Ginny qui faisait une grimace qui déformait atrocement ses traits. Drago Malfoy était à ses côtés, le regard fixé partout mais jamais sur sa femme à qui il tenait la main.

La première pensée qu'eut en tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres en les observant fut de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il ne reconnaissait pas son rival de Poudlard dans cette position calme et déconnectée de la réalité. Cette impression ne fit que se renforcer lorsqu'il croisa son regard. La haine qu'il avait toujours portée en le voyant était absente et ses yeux paraissaient vides.

-J'ai retrouvée Ginerva et elle est prête à t'expliquer la situation.

-Merci Mrs… Molly, dit-il en semblant proche des larmes. C'est ce qu'attendait la matrone Weasley pour partir dérangé un autre de ses enfants. Ginny, reprit-il et il laissa une larme minuscule tombé sur sa joue. J'ai… j'ai appris que tu t'étais mariée.

-C'est exact, fit-elle sur la défensive.

-Je ne comprends je pensais que tu m'aimais… Tu te souviens je t'avais dit que nous reprendrons après la guerre.

-Oui mais la guerre est finie depuis six ans Harry. Le temps a passé et tu ne te réveillais pas et Drago…

-Drago, c'est ça? C'est avec lui que tu t'es marié, dit-il en essuyant avec rage ses yeux de ses mains. Je peux comprendre que ton amour n'était pas assez fort pour tenir six malheureuses années comme le mien mais que tu couches avec mon pire ennemi ça je ne le digère pas! Et toi tu ne dis rien Malfoy, s'exclama-t-il curieux de voir sa réaction face à tout ça.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde après avoir sollicité Ginny du regard.

-Rien à me dire? Rien à me dire! Bâtard!

Le Serpentard ne réagit pas à ses insultes, il recommença à fixer un point dans le vide.

-Harry calme toi. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago ça été le coup de foudre et…

-Le coup de foudre, hein? Après avoir passé 5 ans à Poudlard à s'insulter! Ne me fait pas rire!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… C'était inévitable avec tant de points communs…

-Ridicule! C'est ridicule! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus à ce sujet! S'exclama-t-il et il partit en faisant de grandes enjambées rageuses, les poings et les dents serrés. Il fit un tour de la maison et reprit avec aisance une attitude plus calme et assurée.

_Et voilà c'est fait, plus besoin de jouer l'ignorant maintenant. Dans un mois ou deux je pourrais même_ _arrêter de lancer des regards «subtils» vers cette garce comme si j'étais énamouré avec elle. J'ai hâte._

Il observa la foule autour de lui et essaya de discerner ceux dont il ne pouvait deviner la position politique, ceux qu'il n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'ils étaient pour la réglementation ou la SRFM. Chose difficile alors qu'il était entouré de toute part par des sorciers blancs ou neutres. Les sorciers noirs étant persona non grata dans tous les évènements mondains, comme cette soirée devait l'être malgré le lieu où elle était tenue, la plupart de ses futurs supporteurs étaient absents.

Il fit un salut de la main à Neville qui venait de l'apercevoir mais il était heureusement occupé par une discussion avec Lisa Turpin. Sa femme se tenait à ses côtés et elle tenait la main de sa fille, Sherry, une adorable petite fillette avec un visage en cœur.

Plus loin Hannah Abbott lui lança des regards gênés mais admirateurs dès qu'il semblait avoir le dos tourné. Celui lui donna froid dans le dos.

Harry avait été bisexuel même s'il ne l'avait jamais confié à personne et n'avait eu qu'une aventure d'un soir avec un homme.

Voldemort par contre n'avait jamais eu aucune espèce d'attirance pour le sexe féminin et maintenant qu'il était les deux, la seule pensée de coucher avec une femme lui tirait une grimace.

Alors quand cette fille grassette le fixait avec une expression désespérée il était plus que dégouté.

_Et une fan de plus,_ maugréa-t-il en apercevant Romilda Vane à quelques mètres d'Abbott dans la même activité.

La Poufsouffle chuchota soudain dans l'oreille de son amie Susan Bones et celle-ci s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Harry, le salua-t-elle. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi, demanda-t-il poliment alors qu'il repérait Ernie Macmillan qui se servait seul au buffet. Ce Poufsouffle avait été en admiration avec lui et après le fiasco du département des mystères il avait presque fait une dépression parce qu'il ne l'avait pas invité à les accompagner. Il lui avait semblé encore plus loyal que ne l'était Hermione et Ron à l'époque. Il n'était pas certain mais il avait même eut l'air amoureux de lui mais contrairement aux filles qui faisait partie de son fan club il paraissait satisfait de simplement pouvoir lui adresser la parole. Comme si c'était un miracle après avoir parlé dans son dos en deuxième année_. Ce qui en était bien un. Un miracle de naïveté de ma part._

-Très bien. Je suis devenue l'assistante de ma tante et dans un an je deviendrais juge.

-C'est toute une réussite, la complimenta-t-il avec un sourire affable et il était sincère même si allait la destituée dans le futur parce qu'elle était aussi entêtée qu'Amélia. Elle ne céderait jamais sous le chantage et ne renoncerait jamais à ses convictions. C'était quelque chose qu'il respectait même chez ses ennemis.

Devenir juge en cinq ans était du jamais vu dans le monde sorcier. Les candidats passaient quatre à cinq ans à étudier les lois puis devait réussir l'entraînement standard des Aurors car c'était un métier dangereux. Surtout pour une femme et encore plus pour une personne intègre.

L'entraînement durait deux ans pour les Aurors les plus prometteurs et trois pour les autres.

alors soit Susan avait une mémoire phénoménale ou elle était une duelliste respectable. À regarder son état physique qui était visible grâce à la robe seyante qu'elle portait cela semblait être un peu des deux.

-Merci Harry. Peu de gens mesurent à quel point.

-C'est vraiment dommage, commenta-t-il avec une expression sympathique. Les gens ne réalisent pas tout les efforts, tout le travail acharné qui est nécessaire pour réussir et leurs félicitations sonnent toujours creuses, déclara-t-il en cherchant à la rendre plus réceptive à ses paroles en utilisant un langage qui toucherait le plus insensible des Poufsouffle.

-Tout à fait, déclara-t-elle avec une expression complice. Merci de nous avoir sauvé Harry.

-C'était mon devoir, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se retenant pour ne pas rire devant l'ironie. Elle était véritablement la première à lui dire ça sincèrement en mesurant combien cela avait été dur de combattre contre lui-même.

-Je voulais te demander… Vois-tu ma meilleure amie Hannah a un faible pour toi et nous nous demandions si elle aurait une chance… fit-elle avec hésitation, les joues rougies par la gêne.

-Ah… fit-il comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué mais malgré tout ses efforts il ne réussit pas à rougir. C'était sa réputation de gentil Gryffondor innocent qui venait d'en prendre un coup. Même ses talents d'acteurs avaient une limite. Je suis désolé Susan mais ce n'est pas réciproque et je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre une relation avant un long moment. Je me sens encore déphasé, j'ai encore la tête en 1998 et l'adaptation est plus dure que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je parlais avec d'autres gens plutôt et je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient alors…

_Si tu pouvais dégager pour que je n'aie plus la nécessité de dire des paroles aussi stupides!_

-Je comprends Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser même si c'est gentil de ta part. J'informerai Hannah, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-J'ai été heureux de te revoir Susan

-Moi de même Harry. À plus tard, dit-elle avant de partir consoler son amie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes car leur expressions à tout les deux étaient facilement interprétables. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de la confirmation de la nièce d'Amélia Bones.

-Ma vie est finie! C'est l'humiliation totale, s'écria Abbott et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire cruel un court instant en entendant cette déclaration.

Il s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes, au cas où la pauvre souffrant d'un amour à sens unique se mettrait en tête de s'excuser ou de s'expliquer. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à prendre en considération les sentiments de la gente féminine ce soir.

Décidé à éviter dorénavant tout ce qui à première vue avait une poitrine, il partit à la recherche d'Ernie Macmillan. Après cinq minutes passer à mémoriser méthodiquement les positions de plusieurs personnages clés et à chercher le Poufsouffle il aperçu deux tâches blondes à la périphérie de sa vision qui lui firent oublier jusqu'à l'existence de l'ancien membre de l'AD.

-Mr Potter, entendit-il la seconde suivante. Il reconnu la voix sans hésitation et avec une amélioration considérable de son humeur.

-Lucius… Malfoy, se reprit-il en tournant vers son ancien bras droit et amant.

-Mr Potter, ma femme et moi, déplorons que nous n'ayons pas pu exprimer notre gratitude plus tôt. Nous vous remercions d'avoir sauvé la vie de notre fils, déclara-t-il avec une émotion réelle dans la voix même si au commun des mortels elle aurait été imperceptible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait bien entendu partie de ceux qui connaissaient Lucius assez «intimement» pour la détecter.

-Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaire Mr. Malfoy, je n'ai fais qu'agir en bon Gryffondor, c'est tout naturel chez moi, dit-il avec un sourire qui menaçait de devenir amusé. Et ne vous en faites pas, la dette de vie que me doit Drago va être utilisée à bon escient.

-Potter, s'exclama le mangemort en perdant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années son sang froid. Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon fils tu vas…

-Severus devrait te rendre visite d'ici mardi mais laisse lui le temps de s'exprimer c'est une dure déclaration que celle qu'il va te faire, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire qui même sous les traits d'Harry Potter était extrêmement familier pour tout les mangemorts. D'ici là prend soin de toi Lucius, déclara-t-il avec un regard dont l'intensité et la nature rappela bien des souvenirs au blond. Narcissa, la salua-t-il en embrassant sa main puis il disparut dans la foule avant que les Malfoy ne réagissent à ses dernières paroles.

-C'était Harry Potter, fit la mère de Drago et son expression d'éternelle froideur parut confuse pendant quelque secondes.

-Severus est mieux d'avoir des explications, remarqua Lucius et il massa distraitement la peau de son avant-bras droit.

« One love is a crooked lie  
The world lies in the hands of evil  
We pray it would last »

Life Burn – Apolyctica


	7. Chapitre VI

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

Pairings: HPEM…

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

3 331 mots

* * *

Il s'aspergea d'eau froide pour se rafraichir un peu. Cinq heures avaient maintenant passé depuis qu'il était arrivé au Terrier. Cinq longues heures qu'il avait passées à renouer des liens avec les gens qui avaient fréquenté Poudlard en même temps que lui. Trois cent minutes durant lesquelles il avait montré sa bonne volonté à tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Tous sauf Creevey évidement.

Pauvre photographe. Il le plaignait vraiment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait attendre là-bas tout seul. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait trouver le temps de le visiter. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas mort de faim avant sa venue. _Ça serait vraiment triste,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire méchant mais quelque peu fatigué. Cinq longues heures, pour être sûr il avait renouveler la métamorphose de ses vêtements à deux reprises déjà.

Il n'avait plus la forme qu'il avait et ces heures passées debout avaient laissés une trace. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, ses membres manquaient plus que jamais de force. Extérieurement rien n'était visible, son orgueil ne se le permettait pas mais son sourire aimable avait perdu de sa conviction et rare était ceux qui n'y voyait que du feu.

C'était pourquoi il s'était retiré dans les toilettes du Terrier pour faire une courte pause bien méritée. Il n'avait pas découvert de future recrue mais il y aurait d'autres occasions. Cela ne le préoccupait pas. Au final les sorciers pliaient toujours sous leur supérieur et il était réaliste. Cela ne faisait que dix-sept jours qu'il était sortit du coma. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à faire du recrutement la première fois.

-Ça va là-dedans Harry, lui demanda Ron qu'il avait eu la malchance de rencontrer en rentrant dans le Terrier.

-Oui oui, répondit-il en s'octroyant le luxe de paraître un peu énervé.

-D'accord mais c'est que tu avais l'air un peu pâle, dit le Gryffondor entre ses dents mais sans faire de commentaire sur l'impolitesse de son «ami».

-Ah bon, fit-il en essuyant son visage avec une serviette qu'il venait de conjurer. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux serviettes empilées dans un coin. Il n'était certainement pas le premier à être venu se «rafraichir» ici depuis le début de la soirée.

_Tu m'étonnes Weasley. Après six ans passés dans une pièce sans fenêtre, je suis **un peu** pâle?_

-Oui, heureusement que Poppy vient demain pour t'examiner. Je ne fais pas confiance au traitement de ces moldus, regarde comment tu es maigre.

_Attention Weasley plus le temps passe plus tu ressemble à ta charmante mère._

-J'ai remarqué… fit-il sans intonation mais il fit l'effort de paraitre gentiment moqueur. Poppy, Ron? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez intime.

-Harry, s'écria le rouquin avec indignation et le Maître de la Mort sortit des toilettes à temps pour voir que l'embarras teintait toujours d'écarlate le visage de Weasley.

_Ah il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, remarqua-t-il. Tu atteins toujours des sommets de ridicule. Ce doit être de famille._

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis professeur à Poudlard et les choses en entraînant une autre… des adultes... égal… même Hermione… mais Rogue… poursuit Weasley mais son interlocuteur n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Comme si les propos du rouquin étaient dignes d'un intérêt quelconque. Toutefois la mention de son petit espion attira son attention.

-Rogue? Il est encore à Poudlard, fit-il mine de demander alors qu'il savait pertinemment la réponse. L'homme lui-même avait été clair à ce sujet.

-Oh oui, fit-il avec une grimace. S'il pouvait nous faire la faveur de prendre une retraite anticipée, continua-t-il avec espoir.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir, pourtant je pensais que tout l'Ordre était présent, commenta-t-il en étudiant ses réactions.

-Oh il n'est pas là. Hermione m'a dit qu'il ne sentait pas bien ou quelque chose du genre tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas plus sociable que lorsqu'on était étudiant, répondit Weasley en haussant les épaules.

-Ah, dit-il platement et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se donner une contenance. Je suis désolé Ron mais j'ai laissé Natalie MacDonald en plan et j'aimerais pouvoir m'excuser avant d'aller me coucher définitivement. La journée m'a fatiguée plus que je le croyais.

-Je comprends… Est-ce que ma mère t'a dit dans quelle chambre tu allais rester?

-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit du genre, répondit-il.

-Eh bien elle a préparé mon ancienne chambre juste pour toi.

-Merci Ron, fit-il simplement. Bon il faut que j'y aille. Ce n'est jamais bon de faire attendre les femmes. _Ces harpies…_

-Ça c'est vrai vieux, approuva Weasley en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule.

-Salut Ron, dit-il avec un sourire complice.

-Salut Harry, fit le rouquin et il entra dans les toilettes faire sa petite affaire.

Le Maître de la Mort partit effectivement dire ses efforts à Macdonald à qui il avait échangé quelques mots plus tôt. Sa conversation était terriblement ennuyeuse et elle était restée la Gryffondor médiocre qui embrassait le sol sur lequel il marchait. S'il pouvait accorder de la valeur aux rumeurs qu'il avait entendu à son sujet, elle aurait même sombré dans une dépression lorsqu'il le monde sorcier avait annoncé sa presque mort. Une fanatique dans son genre pouvait toujours être utile. Comme chair à canon par exemple ou comme kamikaze. Il n'était pas dans une position où il pouvait faire le difficile.

Il la quitta avec son sourire le plus charmeur et c'est l'action rapide d'un Poufsouffle qui était près d'elle qui l'empêcha de s'effondrer alors qu'elle perdait presque connaissance.

Il ne savait pas si devait être, amusé, dégoûté ou flatté d'avoir obtenu un tel résultat sans faire l'usage d'aucun sort sinon son charme inné.

Il s'éloigna de la scène que venait de causer la Gryffondor et navigua avec aisance entre les convives quand un corps entra en collision avec lui. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sans grâce sur sa hanche. Ses reins le lancinèrent et il retint avec peine un regard noir vers la personne qui lui avait rentré dedans.

C'était Ernie Macmillan, l'élusif qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé après sa discussion avec Lucius. Il se confondait en excuse, visiblement embarrassé et il tendait sa main vers lui.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres ignora les protestations de son orgueil et accepta que le Poufsouffle le remette sur pieds. Il pensa à son dos qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de masser même s'il la douleur était une distraction qu'il ne pouvait se permettre et un plan lui vint en tête. Un examen minutieux du corps qui l'avait percuté lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

-Ernie ce n'est rien vraiment. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, mentit-il en remarquant la légère teinte rosée des joues de l'ancien membre de l'AD.

-Mais c'est de ma faute Harry et tu viens de sortir d'hôpital et moi je te fonce dessus et…

-C'est déjà oublié, l'assura-t-il en le coupant une deuxième fois.

-D'accord, dit-il et il lâcha précipitamment la main du Maître de la Mort qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne. Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec embarras.

-Au risque de me répéter Ernie. Ce n'est rien… c'était même agréable…

-Agréable, fit-il avec surprise.

-Oui c'est une forte poigne que tu as là Ernie, dit-il en fixant avec appréciation la main du Poufsouffle puis ses bras musclés, ses épaules larges puis son visage très masculin, sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux bleus cyan et ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Même si le sorcier faisait au moins six pieds et qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête il était définitivement tenté. Il le regardait mais contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt ce n'était que pour informer l'homme de son intérêt.

À voir la mine ahurie de celui-ci, son message avait été reçu sans équivoque.

-Harry je suis surpris je ne pensais pas que tu…

-Jouais pour l'autre équipe? C'est l'un de mes secrets les mieux cachés.

-Harry je suis…

-Pas étranger à l'idée de m'offrir un massage? Après tout si je suis endolori maintenant c'est de ta faute Ernie.

-Un massage, répéta-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser la chance qu'il avait.

-Oui un massage mais seulement si tu te sens à la hauteur.

-Bien sûr que oui, fit-il avec enthousiasme. C'était l'occasion dont il avait rêvé pendant de nombreuses nuits à Poudlard et à nouveau depuis qu'il avait appris son réveil.

-Dans ce cas rejoins-moi dans dix minutes devant la porte du Terrier désillusionné.

-J'y serai sans faute, l'assura-t-il avec détermination.

-C'est ce que j'espère, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une expression qui se voulait légère mais ne cachait pas totalement la menace derrière. Personne ne refusait ses avances. Personne qui était destiné à vivre une longue vie paisible. Cependant, Ernie dans son euphorie ne remarqua que le sourire charmeur de celui-ci et c'était assez pour alimenter ses rêves pendant plusieurs mois.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait près de l'entrée principale du Terrier et se sentant aventureux toucha l'épaule de l'objet de son obsession qui était l'incarnation même de la nonchalance, accoté au mur les mains dans ses poches.

-Suis-moi, murmura-t-il après avoir sursauté légèrement comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Un sort de désillusionnement étant presque inutile pour un sorcier un tant soit peu observateur.

Il l'entraîna dans le Terrier en tenant discrètement sa main, monta à l'étage puis dans la chambre de Weasley. Il avait été un peu dégoûté à l'idée d'utilisé la chambre orange remplie d'affiches de Quidditch et le lit du rouquin alors il avait effectué quelques changement rapides avant qu'Ernie se pointe à l'entrée.

Il avait agrandit le lit, élargit la chambre, fait disparaître les trucs de Weasley dans sa penderie, redécoré les murs en vert forêt et les couvertures en vert pâle. Le décor qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ne lui arrachait au moins plus les yeux.

-Finite Incantadem, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Ernie puis il verrouilla la porte et jeta un sort de silence.

Le Poufsouffle semblait étonné par la décoration qui semblait trop Serpentard pour être dans la maison des Weasley.

-C'est ton travail, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. En attendant que j'aie mon endroit à moi, je vais rester ici alors… pas question de rester dans une chambre orange.

Le Poufsouffle eut une grimace.

-Je vois.

Le Maître de la Mort posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et il invita Ernie à en faire de même avant de se débarrasser de sa robe de soirée verte et du chandail à col roulé noir très conservateur qu'il avait en dessous.

-C'est maintenant l'instant décisif Ernie. Je m'attends à un bon massage.

-Rien qu'un massage Harry? osa-t-il demander en observant avec avidité son torse. Il était un peu maigre et blême mais c'était le corps du sauveur du monde sorcier il se devait de le regarder avec vénération.

-C'est à ta discrétion Ernie. Mais je ne m'incline pas devant personne et tu semble partager la même inclinaison, déclara-t-il avec une expression en apparence peinée.

-Oh, répondit-il en rougissant sous le compliment. Je peux faire une exception… seulement pour toi Harry.

-Comme c'est touchant, réussit-il à dire à voix haute sans sarcasme. Je savais que nous étions faits pour s'entendre… Maintenant vient m'aider à me détendre Ernie, l'invita-il avec les yeux brillants.

C'était définitivement quelque chose qui l'avait manqué, pendant tout ce temps et il entendait profiter au maximum de ce corps. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié auparavant, il n'avait été que trop humble. Les Dursley y avaient veillé. Cependant, après sa renaissance et son corps presque reptilien qu'il avait du endurer pendant trop longtemps il réalisait la chance qu'il avait.

Tom Riddle avait été un charmeur, un adonis et comme il avait confié à lui-même des années plus tôt ils se ressemblaient singulièrement.

Il glissa sa main dans les boxer d'Ernie, tout en l'embrassant avec dominance et le Poufsouffle se rendit à ses assauts, agissant au contraire de sa nature pour son bon plaisir. Ce qui rendait toujours la chose plus satisfaisante pour lui.

Il agrippa un peu durement la chevelure courte de Macmillan pour le maintenir sous lui et une pensée traversa son esprit avec amusement.

_Peut-être que j'ai un faible pour les blonds finalement.

* * *

_

.

* * *

-Si je peux me permettre Lucius. Tu ne m'as pas paru surpris par la nouvelle, commenta Severus alors qu'il buvait un verre de Whisky Pur-feu, son «ami» en faisait de même. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de quelque chose plus fort que du thé ce soir.

-J'ai vu Potter, enfin j'ai cru voir Potter à la soirée en l'honneur de sa sortie de convalescence trois jours plus tôt, répondit-il en parlant pour la première fois depuis une heure. Il avait laissé Severus raconté sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans l'interrompre une seule fois et une fois qu'il avait eu fini Lucius avait apporté d'un Accio informulé le Whisky. Après quoi ils étaient restés dans un silence lourd de tension.

-La soirée chez les Weasley, fit Rogue avec dédain.

-Oui celle que où Narcissa et moi avons dû endurer parce que nous sommes la belle-famille de cette parvenue, déclara Lucius avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. Je ne t'y ai pas vu Severus, remarqua-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

-La baguette de Potter Lui convient parfaitement, se contenta de dire sombrement le professeur de Potion.

-Je vois, répondit-il en levant son verre à Severus. Dans ce cas tu mérites des éloges pour ne pas ressembler à un cadavre. Il ne devait pas être ravi.

Severus l'imita mais son expression s'assombrit encore plus en se rappelant une fois de plus le pouvoir derrière les sorts de tortures qu'il avait reçu. Surtout lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par sa magie elle-même. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs plaisants.

-Non… pas avec moi en tout cas, avoua-t-il et il cala d'une gorgée ce qui restait de son verre.

-Tu es vivant, dit-il en le resservant, et il m'a parut plus sain d'esprit, lui confia-t-il et son regard se durcit pour assurer des conséquences qu'il y aurait pour Severus s'il s'avisait de faire part au Seigneur des Ténèbres de son commentaire. Ce n'était pas le genre de son vieil ami mais il n'était pas exactement en faveur en ce moment.

-Je crois qu'il est encore trop tôt pour en être sûr, déclara-t-il en croisant son regard pour signifier qu'il avait bien mesuré le danger et que la menace était inutile.

-Il n'a pas été découvert, contra Lucius.

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Alors il est capable de plus de contrôle qu'avant.

-Aucun Weasley n'est mort mystérieusement, concéda Severus avant de commencer à boire son deuxième verre de Whisky.

-Comme c'est dommage.

-Je suis du même avis.

* * *

.

* * *

-Où veux-tu aller ensuite, Harry?

_Très très loin de toi._

-Oh chez Fleury et Blotts… Je pense qu'un livre d'histoire récent me serait de la plus grande aide, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-D'accord, j'avais à m'acheter un dictionnaire Italien-Anglais. Mon prochain voyage est en Italie et les sorts de traductions n'aident qu'à comprendre la langue parlée alors…

-Ah bon? Je ne savais pas, mentit-il en se retenant pour ne pas assassiner la sorcière devant la myriade de témoins potentiels qui se promenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et immédiatement il partit en direction de la section dédiée à l'histoire. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas faux. Un compte-rendu des dernières années ne seraient pas de trop même si l'histoire était écrite par les vainqueurs et censurée par le Ministère. Il résista à l'envie d'acheter la nouvelle édition des nouveaux sortilèges de la décennie, il en avait presque une collection dans sa bibliothèque.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa bibliothèque, dans quel état était-elle? Il l'avait dissimulé dans une chambre d'amis des Riddle mais il se pouvait bien que quelqu'un soit venu fouiller dans ses affaires depuis. Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ou ses disciples.

Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'endroit où vivre et il était hors de question de rester un jour de plus que nécessaire chez les Weasley. Il jurait que s'il devait entendre une fois de plus qu'il était trop maigre et qu'il devait se resservir, qu'il allait faire un meurtre et pour lui ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Il tenait à sa dignité et à sa solitude. Non il ne voulait pas aider la matrone Weasley à faire de la cuisine puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre apparemment à faire! Comme s'il n'avait pas assez cuisiné chez les Dursley pour voir une spatule sans faire une grimace! Salazar! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer la ménagère avec une femme envahissante qui s'était mis en tête de devenir sa mère adoptive! Comme s'il avait besoin d'une mère! Il s'en était bien tiré sans et deux fois en plus! Et bon sang, s'il devait additionner ses années d'existence, il aurait 100 ans, presque deux fois son âge!

L'indignation ne l'avait pas quitté pendant trois malheureux jours passés au Terrier. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait foutu dehors aimablement Macmillan à deux heures du matin, puis il s'était couché dans le lit tout en gardant sa baguette dans sa main sous son oreiller. Il avait dormit ainsi pendant six heures puis il s'était réveiller brusquement en sentant une personne se pointer près de ses sorts de protection. C'était l'infirmière de Poudlard qui lui faisait l'honneur de déranger son sommeil et venait l'examiner alors qu'il n'était plus un étudiant depuis sept ans. Il la reconnut comme une deuxième année énervante qu'il avait fait pleurer lorsque Nagini avait mangé son hamster. Il était dans sa dernière année à Poudlard à l'époque et elle avait eu l'audace de se plaindre de son serpent parce qu'il regardait méchamment son animal de compagnie. Le lendemain Nagini avait la panse bien remplie et une touffe de poil reposait sur l'oreiller de Poppy Pomfresh.

Il en avait rit pendant au moins cinq minutes. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de demander à Nagini de manger la petite vermine, elle l'avait avalé avant qu'il soit prêt à partir en cours. Ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle et il attrapa un livre qui paraissait prometteur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire de Nagini un horcruxe, c'était trop prévisible et il avait perdu avec sa mort plus qu'une partie de lui-même. C'était comme Hedwige, la mort d'un familier était toujours… _Sentimentale,_ pensa-t-il avec colère et il referma brusquement le livre qu'il était entrain de feuilleter.

-Harry? entendit-il et il jura en fourchelangue mentalement, les jurons de cette langue était tous extrêmement imagé. _C'est dommage qu'ils ne se traduisent pas en Anglais,_ songea-t-il en profitant de l'ombre que projetait les rayons pour échapper quelques secondes de plus à son… guide? Chaperon? Garde? En tout cas, c'était proprement ridicule qu'il soit accompagné de la sorte. Dumbledore ou l'Ordre devait vraiment craindre qu'il s'échappe. Voilà ce qui lui remontait un peu le moral.

-Harry, répéta la voix irritante de la garce qu'il avait pensé dans un moment de folie Gryffondoresque marier après la Guerre. Il frissonna de dégoût au souvenir de sa médiocrité passée. Où es-tu?

_À moins d'un mètre de l'origine d'un bruit horrible. Depuis quand égorge-t-on des cochons dans cette boutique?_

-Oh Harry. Où étais-tu passé, fit-elle soulagée en le trouvant au bout d'une allée. J'avais cru que je t'avais perdu.

-Cela m'étonne Ginny. Après tout je suis resté dans la section des livres d'Histoire, dit-il innocemment comme s'il était vraiment confus qu'elle ne l'ai pas retrouvé plus tôt alors qu'il l'insultait sans dire plus que des évidences.

-Ah… répondit-elle embarrassée et elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu aimerais t'acheter au Chemin de Traverse?

-Pas pour l'instant. Avec ma nouvelle garde-robe, un nouveau nécessaire pour écrire et ce livre, je devrais survivre pendant longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire amusé qu'elle lui rendit sincèrement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà à tout ce qu'il devait se procurer encore au Chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

«One has to pay dearly for immortality; one has to die several times while one is still alive. »

Friedrich Nietzsche


	8. Chapitre VII

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

A/N : Déçus de l'absence de Lemon dans le chapitre précédent? Si ça vous tente vous pouvez écrire ce que vous auriez aimé lire et je vais peut-être l'ajouter si je l'aime et vous vous mériterez le droit que je vous écrive un One Shot sur n'importe quel sujet dans le fandom d'Harry Potter. Ça serait un peu comme un échange. Du troc. Envoyer moi un message perso si ça vous tente.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

4 264 mots

* * *

_-Ah… répondit-elle embarrassée et elle se dépêcha de changer de sujet. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu aimerais t'acheter au Chemin de Traverse?_

_-Pas pour l'instant. Avec ma nouvelle garde-robe, un nouveau nécessaire pour écrire et ce livre, je devrais survivre pendant longtemps, dit-il avec un sourire amusé qu'elle lui rendit sincèrement._

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve, pensa-t-il alors qu'il réfléchissait déjà à tout ce qu'il devait se procurer encore au Chemin de Traverse et dans l'Allée des Embrumes._

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où il paya son livre et sortit avant que Ginny en fasse de même. Il s'assura d'être bien en vue dans la vitrine pour ne pas créer une autre crise de panique chez la garce. C'était divertissant au départ mais elle le collait ensuite pendant plusieurs minutes et son parfum lui levait littéralement le cœur.

-Harry, quel heureux hasard, l'interpella une voix venant de sa droite.

-Ernie, le salua-t-il alors que l'homme se positionnait à côté de lui à l'écart pour ne pas déranger les sorciers qui passaient dans l'allée.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Mieux. Plus les jours passent plus je reprends la forme, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Et toi?

-Bien… Ça tombe bien que je te rencontre aujourd'hui Harry car je voulais te parler, lui confia le blond avec nervosité.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr Ernie. Ginny m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Elle devrait sortir de chez Fleury et Botts d'une minute à l'autre, répondit-il avec un regard explicite.

-Oh Mince… Je vais être rapide dans ce cas. Harry j'ai passé une belle soirée avec toi jeudi et je me demandais si on…

-Pouvait remettre ça? Je ne crois pas non, déclara-t-il avec un amusement dissimulé. Sa mine déconfite était impayable.

-Je croyais…

-On peut croire beaucoup de chose Ernie mais elles sont plus souvent fausses que vraies. Je ne mêle pas sexe et sentiment.

-Je… Non… Tu… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Moi aussi le sexe sans attachement… bredouilla le Poufsouffle l'expression affolée.

-Dans ce cas, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur alors qu'il savourait sa prise mentalement. Envoie un hibou quand l'envie t'en prendra. Je ne garantie rien. Mais si le message est subtil et qu'il arrive au bon moment, précisa-t-il avant de laisser ses mots en suspend et il vit l'expression de Macmillan changer radicalement au rythme de sa compréhension de ses sous-entendus. Il le félicita silencieusement, de ne pas manquer d'intelligence en plus d'être bon au lit.

-Harry, Ernie, les salua Ginny qui venait de sortir avec un sac remplit de livre rapetissé à l'aide d'un sort. Elle avait visiblement décidé d'acheter plus d'un dictionnaire.

-Ginny, fit le Poufsouffle après un regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Idiot,_ s'énerva ce dernier en voyant que la rouquine n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Il ne tenait pas à cacher avec qui il avait des relations sexuelles parce qu'il avait peur ou avait honte. Il n'avait seulement pas envie de faire la une pour cette raison le lendemain et franchement avec qui il couchait ne regardait personne que lui-même. _Le premier à me contredire sur ce point peut bien finir d'écrire son testament,_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

-Comment va le travail, demanda-t-elle en fixant suspicieusement les deux hommes.

-C'est tranquille comme toujours. Puisque je ne me suis pas spécialisé dans les lois ayant attrait à l'usage de la magie noire, déclara-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Et pourquoi donc, l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sa désapprobation était presque palpable.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'intéresse, il y a trop de compétition. Et puis je préfère grandement les divorces. C'est beaucoup plus stimulant et imprévisible, déclara-t-il avec légèreté comme s'il ne venait pas de prononcer son opinion indirectement sur la politique du ministère. Ginny n'y avait vu que du feu mais le vrai destinataire du message, lui l'avait déchiffré avec facilité et il regardait Macmillan avec un intérêt différent qu'auparavant.

Ainsi il reprochait aux procès des sorciers noirs d'être prévisibles et même d'être déserté par les Argumentateurs, la version magique des avocats moldus. C'était ce qu'était le Poufsouffle et il devait l'avouer il n'en était pas surpris. Il voyait bien avec quelle facilité il maniait les mots, qu'il jouait avec leur sens. Il commençait à comprendre que c'était sûrement sa présence qui le réduisait à un imbécile avec le cœur dans la main.

-Je comprends, dit Ginny à nouveau souriante. De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive?

-De la Gazette. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux l'a lu ce matin?

-Non, répondit Ginny pour le Maître de la Mort ce qui minait son indépendance et le forçait à dire son nouveau mantra. _Pas de doloris, pas de doloris… pas de Diffindo non plus, pas de Sectumsempra, mais surtout pas de doloris._

-C'est bien ce que je croyais. Colin Creevey a été porté disparu et il a été aperçu en dernier en compagnie d'Harry jeudi dernier. Rita ne s'est pas gênée pour rajouter son grain de sel et j'ai entendu parler d'interrogation dans mon département au ministère… Sur ce je vous laisse parce qu'ils n'aiment pas attendre. Au revoir Harry, Ginny, déclara-t-il et il s'éloigna avant de leur laisser le temps de le saluer.

_Décidément_ _il sait comment se rendre utile,_ pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son cœur avait fait un bond en entendant la nouvelle mais il s'y attendait depuis le moment où il avait la décision de transplanner avec Creevey et s'ils avaient eu des preuves ils n'auraient pas parler d'interrogation mais de procès ou encore d'Azkaban. Macmillan n'aurait pas été pressé de vouloir établir une relation entre eux s'il craignait qu'il soit emprisonné. Une chose certaine, l'homme en savait beaucoup plus qu'il le laissait paraître.

-Merlin, Harry, s'exclama son ex. Il faut qu'on prévienne Dumbledore, si fallait que…

-Relaxe Ginny. Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher. Je vais répondre à leurs questions calmement et tout va se régler sans problème, dit-il avec un dégoût dissimulé. _Quel temps je dois perdre à rassurer cette garce! Elle panique pour rien et elle n'est pas coupable elle,_ pensa-t-il, _c'est vraiment le comble._

-J'espère que tu as raison Harry. Transplannons sans plus attendre, dit-elle autoritaire et elle empoigna le bras du Maître de la Mort, à son plus grand déplaisir, pour le forcer à transplanner avec elle.

Ils apparurent une fraction de seconde plus tard à l'intérieur du Terrier. Plus précisément dans la cuisine à quelques pas à peine de Mrs Weasley qui était visiblement hystérique. La gazette reposait sur la table à manger, la portrait de Creevey faisait la première page et en dessous se trouvait celui du survivant. Les traits émaciés, les cheveux plus disciplinés qu'à l'ordinaire et son regard vert perçant. Cette photo avait été prise à son dépourvu lors de la fête en honneur de son réveil et il fut frappé une nouvelle fois par les similarités entre ses deux corps. Il semblait même que le visage d'Harry Potter ressemblait encore plus à celui de Tom Riddle depuis la bataille finale. Tout en ignorant sciemment les cris et les exclamations échangés entre Ginny et sa mère, il se demanda si cela était dû à un hasard ou c'était la possession ou encore la fusion de ses âmes qui était responsable d'un tel changement.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le bruit d'une personne impatiente qui cognait sur la porte avant du Terrier. Mrs Weasley après avoir sursauté s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer deux visiteurs.

-Nous sommes désoler de venir vous déranger à une telle heure, commença le premier Auror qui avait un nez qui avait tout à envier à celui de Rogue. Son regard quelque peu vide scruta la pièce et s'immobilisa sur le Maître de la Mort qui était apparemment entrain de lire la Gazette un peu plus loin. Mais nous avons quelques questions à poser à Mr Potter, si vous le voulez bien.

Le Dark Lord leva les yeux du journal et leur offrit un sourire aimable. _Quel idiot! Existe-t-il une heure convenable pour être interroger par les Aurors?_

-Bien sûr, messieurs…

-Johnson et Cooper, Mr Potter, répondit le deuxième Auror qui sans être aussi laid que son compagnon paraissait avoir le même potentiel mental.

-Mr Johnson, Mr Cooper que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Pouvez-nous raconter ce qui c'est passé avec Mr Creevey le 19 février? Vous êtes apparemment la dernière personne à l'avoir vu avant sa disparition.

-Sans problème, Mr Cooper. J'ai rencontré Colin quelques heures après mon arrivé au Terrier. Il était très heureux de me voir.

-De vous voir Mr Potter?

-Colin a toujours été un fan si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bref, après quelques formules de politesse nous nous sommes mis à parler de notre vie mutuelle.

-De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement, fit Johnson en écrivant les paroles du Maître de la Mort sur un calepin qu'il venait de sortir.

-Oh de tout et de rien quoique Colin était très intéressé par le récit de l'année précédant la défaite de Voldemort. Où j'avais séjourné pendant ce temps, où c'était passé les moments les plus importants précédant la bataille finale, etc. Il avait l'intention d'écrire un livre agrémenté de photos de ces endroits. Je lui ai laissé une liste des endroits dont je me souvenais le plus et je lui ai recommandé de revenir me voir moi ou Hermione puisque la majeure partie du temps j'étais incapable de dire où j'étais exactement. Je lui ai aussi proposé d'y aller ensemble mais Colin était tellement excité à l'idée de commencer à prendre des photos qu'il a transplanné peu après. Je suppose qu'il est allé voir un de ses endroits, raconta le Maître de la Mort d'une voix calme et avec espoir. Il conjura un bout de parchemin et écrivit clairement une «copie» de la soi-disant liste qu'il aurait donnée à Creevey. Si je peux vous être d'une aide quelconque… laissa-t-il en suspens avec une expression peinée alors qu'il riait intérieurement devant les mines complètement convaincues des Aurors. Il n'avait pas arrêté de mentir depuis leur arrivée et ils ne s'en étaient absolument pas rendu compte.

-Oui. Si vous pouviez nous faire transplanner à ces endroits, les recherches en serait accélérées, fit Cooper en surprenant les interlocuteurs par le bon sens qu'il venait de manifester. Apparemment même son partenaire ne se faisait pas d'idée sur le niveau d'intelligence de l'Auror.

-Bien entendu. Nous allons juste sortir hors des barrières anti-transplannage et je vous y mène. Ginny, Mrs… Molly je suis désolé de vous laisser ainsi mais si on pouvait retrouver Colin, je…

-Je comprends Harry, répondit Ginny avec un sourire entendu qu'elle partagea avec sa mère.

-Ne reviens pas trop tard ou envois nous un hibou, ajouta Mrs Weasley en agissant une fois de plus comme si elle était sa mère. Le Maître de la Mort serra les dents imperceptiblement et tenta de contrôler son corps pour ne pas se retourner baguette en main et réduire la matrone en tas de cendres. _L'impudence de cette femme ne connait pas de borne! Bon sang! Deux mots, juste deux mots et je te tue! Il faut vraiment que tu me cherches, hein? Je vais massacrer tout tes enfants avant de te tuer. Comme ça on sera quitte, pensa-t-il avec rage._ Il s'abstint de répondre de peur de prononcer le sortilège de mort sans réfléchir. Cela lui était arrivé quelque fois et il le regrettait toujours par la suite. Ceux qui l'enrageaient à ce point méritaient bien pire que la mort.

-Messieurs, dit-il plutôt après avoir fermé la porte en résistant à l'impulsion enfantine de la claquer et avoir franchit 15 mètres. Il leur tendit ses mains qu'ils attrapèrent immédiatement puis il transplanna au premier lieu inscrit sur la liste.

Après quinze minutes interminables où il fit semblant d'aider les deux Aurors incompétents à essayer de retrouver Creevey. Il les amena dans la forêt de Dean, puis un autre quinze minutes plus tard à Godric Hollow où les Aurors décidèrent lâchement de revenir plus tard parce que l'endroit était grand. Le Maître de la Mort se garda de leur apprendre les sorts nécessaire pour rechercher une présence humaine ou encore de leur rappeler qu'un simple pointe moi Colin Creevey pouvait fonctionner s'il était encore en vie. Ou de jeter un enchantement sur un objet appartenant au Gryffondor pour qu'il se déplace sur une carte jusqu'à la location de la personne à rechercher. Bien entendu tous ces moyens étaient inutiles pour trouver une personne dissimulé sous certains sorts ou barrières magiques. Cependant, ce n'était pas non plus sa place de les informer d'un tel fait. Après tout, Creevey était bel bien sous les plus puissants sorts qui empêchent une personne d'être retrouvée. _Si les Aurors sont pathétiques cela ne peut que m'avantager._

Quatre locations plus tard, le Maître la Mort les transplanna près de la caverne où il avait terrorisé deux orphelins et avait caché un de ses horcruxes. Il regarda les deux Aurors s'activer autour de lui et vérifier les environs à la manière des moldus et il se retint pour ne pas montrer la profondeur de son dégoût pour ses pauvres excuses de sorciers. Il savait pour l'avoir demander plus tôt que ces deux idiots étaient des sangs de bourbes et cela expliquait en partie leur incompétence. Oublier qu'on était un sorcier dans une telle situation était véritablement consternant. Quoiqu'il se foute complètement des deux hommes, il attendait simplement qu'ils découvrent sa petite mise en scène.

Il leur donnait au moins dix minutes pour remarquer l'appareil photo qu'il avait laissé à côté de l'éboulis qu'il avait crée avec les chaussures de Creevey qu'il avait enchanté. Puis, si ces deux aveugles ne le remarqueraient pas il le ferait pour eux. Dire qu'il avait transplanné directement en face de l'appareil photo. _Quels imbéciles_, pensa-t-il en entendant Johnson jurer parce qu'il avait trébuché sur une branche. Exactement neuf minutes plus tard alors que le Dark Lord pesait le pour et le contre au sujet de la grosseur de sa prochaine maison, Cooper cria avec surprise qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il soupira puis se leva de la souche, où il s'était assis au lieu de faire semblant d'imiter l'incompétence des Aurors. Il les rejoignit en courant pour faire bonne mesure avec la gravité de la situation. _Après tout, nous sommes entrain de rechercher une personne essentielle au fonctionnement du monde sorcier._ Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire mauvais qu'il camoufla en prenant une expression de surprise. Il écouta les deux Aurors discuter de ce qu'il avait pu arriver au photographe tout en y mettant son grain de sel et en relevant la présence d'une tâche sombre ressemblant à du sang sur un rocher en bas de la falaise.

Il les quitta un peu plus tard, une fois qu'il fut certain que sa mise en scène paraissait réelle aux deux Aurors. Sinon, l'identification du sang sur la roche révèlerait que c'était le sang de Colin et le cuir chevelu qui était pris dans une des crevasses confirmerait que le pauvre avait glissé ou perdu l'équilibre près de la falaise. Bref qu'il était tombé et que sa tête s'était frappée sur le rocher. L'absence de corps serait expliquée par les courants ou les poissons des environs et il serait lavé de tout soupçon. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de l'affaire sinon en allant nourrir Creevey pour pouvoir le torturer à son loisir avant qu'il meure de faim. Il l'avait oublié de le faire ses derniers jours malheureusement pour lui.

* * *

.

* * *

«Et c'est ainsi que notre sauveur rassembla ses dernières forces et frappa héroïquement le coup de grâce. La menace que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom représentait pour le monde sorcier était définitivement dissipée. Le vilain était vaincu encore une fois grâce à l'intervention salutaire d'Harry Potter que personne ne revit plus après la grande bataille. Beaucoup croient qu'il aurait péri après ce dernier acte remarquable. Cependant, il existe cette rumeur comme laquelle le Survivant de L'Avada Kedavra serait plutôt dans un coma profond. Toujours est-il que le jeune Potter a reçu à titre posthume l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et que les nombreux livres de contes qui contenait l'histoire du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu ont été réédité pour contenir les nombreux exploits d'Harry Potter. Comme sa participation au Tournois des Trois Sorciers et…»

-Déchet, commenta-t-il à haute voix en refermant le livre brusquement. Ce livre d'histoire était une farce. Il avait prit la peine de prendre le plus récent mais il se terminait avec la bataille finale. Il n'y avait aucune mention d'événements plus récents ce qui rendait son utilité quasiment nulle. _Toutefois je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai rien appris. _Apparemment il était un personnage de conte et il avait reçu un Ordre de Merlin. C'était encore une chose que personne n'avait cru bon de lui dire.

_Dire que j'ai pris le plus prometteur des livres d'histoire chez Fleury et Botts. C'est consternant._ Leur contenu laissait vraiment à désirer. Il n'avait absolument pas reconnu le compte rendu de la bataille et il y avait assisté de deux points de vue différents. Cela lui donnait envie de lire des livres dignes de ce nom. Des livres informatifs, utilitaires et fascinants parce qu'il était inutile de le cacher. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la magie, et même s'il avait passé des décennies à l'étudier il était loin d'en avoir compris tout les mystères, toutes les applications et d'avoir maitrisé toute les formes de magie. Certaines lui étaient inaccessibles mais cela ne le freinait pas dans sa quête de savoir. C'était la guerre et la folie qui l'avait forcé a arrêté ses études. Maintenant que les deux étaient choses du passé. Il était grand temps qu'il recommence à inventer de nouveaux sorts et à expérimenter sur la magie. Deux de ses passe-temps les moins violents mais néanmoins dangereux.

Le Maître de la Mort regarda le plafond de l'ancienne chambre de Ron fixement. C'était un des aspects de la chambre qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait rien à redire sur les tuiles beige et or. Elles ne lui rappelaient pas le plafond de l'hôpital et la couleur était même bien agencée au vert des murs. Cela n'avait pas été son intention mais il appréciait presque le résultat. Parce que sérieusement l'agencement des couleurs était le dernier de ses soucis. Tant qu'il ne se sentait pas attaqué physiquement par le mauvais goût, il pouvait survivre.

Il retourna ses pensées au livre qu'il venait de poser sur la table de chevet et l'envie de vérifier si sa bibliothèque existait toujours le pris une deuxième fois. Il jeta un Tempus informulé et s'autorisa un léger sourire en voyant qu'il avait lu jusqu'à une heure du matin et qu'il disposait de plusieurs heures avant le réveil d'Arthur à 6h00, puisqu'il travaillait au Ministère.

Il sortit de son lit sur lequel il s'était allongé pour faire sa lecture et s'habilla de sa nouvelle cape noire qui était agrémentée de sorts pour garder le confort et la chaleur. Avec elle il n'était pas nécessaire de s'emmitoufler comme un moldu pour braver la neige dehors. Il n'avait besoin que de ses bottes en écailles de dragons et il était équipé contre une bonne tempête de neige.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se jeta un sort pour étouffer le son de ses pas et annuler leur pression. Le Terrier rengorgeait de planche grinçante et l'escalier réveillerait à coup sûr la matrone Weasley qui avait le sommeil terriblement léger. Il se désillusionna aussi avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione était bien venue Vendredi dernier lui porté ses effets personnels et il avait récupéré sa cape d'invisibilité mais elle était plus encombrante qu'utile lors d'un trajet aussi court. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de la transporter en tout temps dans sa poche réduite par un sort. Il gardait toujours les reliques de la Mort sur sa personne. C'était plus prudent.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle de séjour sans la moindre encontre et il confondit d'un sort l'aiguille de l'horloge Weasley qui portait son nom pour qu'elle reste dans la case «à la maison». Avec cette précaution, les barrières qu'il avait laissées sur la porte de la chambre de Ron et sa demande de ne pas être dérangé avant son réveil vers 7h00-7h30, il s'assurait un laps de temps plus qu'appréciable pour revenir au Terrier incognito. Même s'il était préférable qu'il revienne avant le lever d'Arthur qui était toujours suivi de peu par celui de sa femme.

Le Maître de la Mort sortit de la maison, marcha jusqu'à la fin des barrières anti-transplannage et transplanna silencieusement dans le jardin du manoir Riddle.

Dans l'obscurité, le bâtiment ressemblait à une monstruosité sortie d'un cauchemar. C'était cette apparence et la mauvaise réputation de l'endroit, qu'on disait hanté par les fantômes de ses grands-parents et de son père, qui avait assurée qu'elle reste inhabitée. Ce qui avait rendu le manoir un endroit judicieux pour y dissimuler ses livres les plus sombres, les plus rares et les plus dispendieux.

Il avait choisi d'apparaître à l'extérieur au cas où Dumbledore aurait placé des détecteurs de transplannage dans la maison. S'ils en avaient pour détecter une présence humaine il aurait toujours le temps de les confondre avant de les rencontrer.

La lueur d'un croissant de lune se réverbérant sur la neige lui permit de se rendre jusqu'à la porte arrière qu'il déverrouilla d'un simple Alohomora informulé.

Une fois dans le manoir, il se permit la faible lumière d'un Lumos jeté avec le moins de magie possible. C'était semblable à la lueur d'une chandelle dans la noirceur.

Il traversa avec lenteur la cuisine, la salle à manger et monta l'escalier en restant attentif à la présence de sort possible mais sans accorder un regard aux pièces qu'il traversait. Rassuré par l'absence de détecteur au rez-de-chaussée, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'amis d'un pas plus rapide.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il accorda plus de puissance au Lumos qui devint une boule de lumière suspendue au-dessus de sa tête et il vit dans la pièce, aux fenêtres obstinément cachées derrières des rideaux, comme en plein jour.

À première vue, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Les mêmes meubles fatigués restaient dans les coins inutilisés, le lit était sans matelas et les quelques bibelots sur la table de chevet étaient sous une bonne couche de poussière.

Il conjura un couteau et sans un son traça une ligne écarlate dans sa paume. Il fit disparaître le poignard et il posa sa main sur le mur près de la fenêtre. Celui-ci était en pierre puisqu'il donnait sur l'extérieur. Son sang d'infiltra dans la maçonnerie et derrière lui une porte apparut.

Il avait camouflé l'entrée de sa bibliothèque avec le même sort que la grotte où il avait caché son horcruxe sauf que cette fois seul son sang pouvait faire apparaître un passage. Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir modifié le sortilège avant sa mort car il avait possédé le sang d'Harry Potter. Sang qu'il possédait encore heureusement. Modifier le sort ou le détruire prenait plusieurs heures. Heures qu'il n'avait pas ce matin.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa bibliothèque et ses yeux brillèrent au souvenir des nombreux grimoires, parchemins qu'il possédait mais n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire.

Ironiquement sa bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour lire, il y manquait un espace pour des fauteuils ou au moins une chaise. Ce n'était qu'un long couloir qui possédait des étagères de chaque côté. Les livres étaient classés par sujet, puis alphabétiquement lorsqu'ils possédaient des titres. Près de la porte, se trouvait les sujets étudiés lors des cours à Poudlard, puis il y avait des livres sur la magie du sang et sur la magie noire. Qui devenait de plus en plus noire à mesure qu'on avançait dans le couloir. Il avait aussi d'autres livres, de sujets divers qui étaient méconnus des sorciers d'aujourd'hui ou des sorciers anglais. Des livres sur la Nécromancie, Légilimancie, Occulmancie, sur des rituels. C'était dans un de ses livres qu'il avait trouvé celui qui l'avait redonné un corps. Puis dissimulé sous une latte de plancher au milieu du couloir il y avait la copie de l'unique livre sur la magie de l'âme qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé. Il avait été dans la chambre des secrets, dans la bibliothèque de Salazar et le fondateur lui-même ne connaissait pas sa provenance. Son auteur était inconnu et il était écrit en Gaélique. S'il n'avait pas été mentionné dans le journal de son ancêtre, il ne l'aurait jamais lu car il était imperméable à tout sort de traduction et il avait dû apprendre le Gaélique pour le lire. Ce qu'il ne regrettait pas même si en définitive il ne possédait plus d'horcruxes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança jusqu'à la fin du couloir et prit cinq livres parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas été classés parce qu'il ne les avait jamais vu. Ils devraient pouvoir le tenir occupé pendant tout le temps qu'il pensait encore passé chez les Weasley.

Il ressortit du couloir et la porte se dissipa d'elle-même. Il rapetissait les livres d'un sort lorsqu'un craquement le surpris. Il plaça avec hâte les livres dans sa poche et pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte, au cas que son imagination ne lui causait pas des tours.

Une seconde plus tard ses soupçons se retrouvaient fondés alors qu'un autre craquement se faisait entendre et qu'il discernait même les pas léger d'un intrus, ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu plus tôt.

La poignée commença à tourner et le Maître se prépara à attaquer.

-Maman, Papa? Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans la chambre d'amis?

«I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair»

This is Halloween – Panic! At The Disco


	9. Chapitre VIII

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

A/N: (1) Moorlands sont des endroits en Angleterre où il y a des espaces ouverts sans arbre qui sont recouvert de fougère, de bruyère et de mousse. Le sol y est tourbeux. «Le chien de Baskerville» de Sir Conan Doyle et «Les Hauts-de-Hurlevent» d'Emily Brontë sont deux romans où l'action se déroule dans les Moorlands. Il y a plus d'un Moorland. Plusieurs comtés ont des régions qui en possèdent.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

3 793 mots

* * *

_Une seconde plus tard ses soupçons se retrouvaient fondés alors qu'un autre craquement se faisait entendre et qu'il discernait même les pas léger d'un intrus, ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu plus tôt._

_La poignée commença à tourner et le Maître se prépara à attaquer._

_-Maman, Papa? Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans la chambre d'amis?_

-Imperio, siffla-t-il à voix basse et le sort frappa un jeune enfant en pyjama et qui trainait un ourson en peluche dans sa main.

Il le regarda avec perplexité. _Que fait un enfant dans le Manoir Riddle? Dans un tel accoutrement en plus! _

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-il au garçon qui était devenu sa marionnette grandeur nature. Il n'avait même pas résisté une seconde sous le sort.

-Je me suis réveillé après un méchant rêve et j'allai descendre voir mon papa mais il avait de la lumière sous la porte et… commença le garçon d'une voix monotone mais extrêmement aiguë.

-Et tu vis ici depuis combien de temps?

-Douze dodos… je crois.

-Alors on est dans la nouvelle maison de tes parents c'est ça? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

-Oui.

-Je vois, commenta-t-il tout en réfléchissant au meilleur et plus satisfaisant moyen de se débarrasser des moldus qui traînaient dans un manoir qui lui revenait de droit.

Il y réfléchit pendant une minute, que passa le garçon à regarder dans le vide avec des yeux vitreux. Le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur son esprit était trop puissant et en devenait apparent. Ce n'était pas un problème qu'il avait rencontré dans le passé, néanmoins il n'avait jamais essayé l'impérium sur des victimes aussi jeunes.

Une lueur malsaine éclaira soudain son regard et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui aurait fait fuir beaucoup de gens.

Il ordonna mentalement au garçon de sortir de la pièce, de déposer son ourson près des marches. Bien entendu, il le suivit pour profiter du spectacle.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et d'une voix amusée il dit à voix haute :

-Va, glisse sur ton ourson et hurle.

Le garçon s'exécuta et comme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prévu perdit l'équilibre sur le bord de l'escalier. Il les descendit en hurlant et en se cognant contre les marches dans une série de craquement sinistre. Il regarda sa marionnette démantibulée au bas de l'escalier, ses oreilles résonnaient encore de l'ultime craquement qui avait fait taire son cri de terreur.

Puis il vit les parents arriver précipitamment en hurlant le nom de leur enfant désespérément et il transplanna quelques secondes plus tard alors que dans un cri déchirant la mère s'apercevait de la mort du garçon.

Le Maître de la Mort marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au Terrier et monta jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Ron avec autant de précaution que lorsqu'il en était descendu moins d'une heure plus tôt.

* * *

.

* * *

-Professeur? S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il jugea qu'une personne peu attentive et réellement occupé à lire se serait aperçue de l'arrivée de Severus. En réalité il attendait la venue de son espion depuis le matin, puisqu'il avait oublié dans sa hâte de préciser à quelle heure il voulait «avoir de ses nouvelles» six jours plus tôt.

-Désolé Molly mais maintenant que je viens de recevoir la rare attention de Potter je vais en profiter pour exécuter les ordres d'Albus, fit le Maître des Potions avec dédain.

-Oh Severus ne soit pas si sévère avec Harry et ce ne sont pas des ordres mais des considérations de sa part. Si vous parvenez à vous entendre cela va être profitable pour tout le monde. Toutes ses tensions sont pénibles, fit la Matrone Weasley et elle s'adressa à Harry.

-Sois patient avec Severus mon garçon. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il en a l'air.

-D'accord Mrs Weasley, fit-il d'un ton peu convaincu et il jeta un regard noir à son espion pour parfaire l'illusion.

-Combien de fois devrais…

-J'ai oublié... Molly, l'interrompit-il avec une expression contrite.

-Tache de ne plus le faire. Je suis sérieuse lorsque je dis que tu es un Weasley honoraire, dit-elle avec un sourire maternel et elle leur souhaita une bonne sortie avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire une moue de dégoût en entendant ses paroles. _Un Weasley honoraire, Salazar l'humiliation est cruelle. Décidément elle tient à être parmi les premiers à être tués._

-Quoi? Il… Sortie? Bredouilla-t-il comme s'il était réellement confus.

-Oui Potter, répondit Severus avec un regard dégoûté en sa direction. Le directeur veut qu'on devienne des amis inséparables. Il est convaincu que c'est «pour le bien de tous». Et puisque j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que t'endurer Potter tu vas m'accompagner alors que je fais quelques courses.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux? S'écria-t-il dans sa meilleure imitation d'un Gryffondor qui venait d'être condamné à une mort certaine. Il y avait des limites au courage et ces limites incluaient les «sorties» avec la chauve-souris des Cachots. Enfin c'était ce que ce plaisait à dire Ronald et dans le passé il l'avait approuvé ouvertement.

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter Mr Potter? Fit Severus avec une expression de plus en plus déplaisante. Aller vous habiller. Je pars dans exactement cinq minutes. Ne m'obliger pas à aller vous chercher, continua-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant particulièrement idiot.

Le Maître se leva de table et emporta ce qui avait l'apparence extérieure d'un magasine de Quidditch avec lui à l'étage. Il devait convenir que les talents d'acteur du professeur étaient très bons mais il s'en doutait déjà. Nul ne pouvait survivre aussi longtemps comme espion surtout auprès de lui et de Dumbledore sans savoir tenir un rôle à la perfection. Cependant, il avait l'avantage de pouvoir agir en accord avec son caractère la plupart du temps, ce que le Maître de la Mort ne possédait pas. Il avait trop changé pour que ce soit le cas et il savait que même s'il pouvait reproduire des expressions, des gestes et des postures qui rappelaient sans le moindre doute le naïf Gryffondor qu'il avait été, qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux d'avoir une lueur calculatrice. Pour ceux qui savaient regarder il n'apparaissait pas le même malgré tout ses efforts.

Il redescendit en se traînant les pieds mais trois minutes après être monté dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Il était habillé de sa cape et de la robe sorcière verte mais simple qu'il portait depuis son lever.

-Au revoir Molly, la salua-t-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Mrs Weasley le prit comme prévu en pitié et elle lui répondit :

-Je suis certaine que tu vas passé une belle soirée Harry. Ne le ramène pas trop tard Severus.

-Aucun risque Molly, répondit-il il sortit du Terrier sans attendre, son Maître sur ses talons.

-Professeur, fit-il une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière. Où aviez-vous l'intention d'aller en premier? Demanda-t-il à la fois pour les sorts qui enregistraient peut-être leur conversation et pour savoir où l'espion voulait faire son rapport.

-Chez l'apothicaire. Tenez ma main Potter nous allons transplanner, fit-il comme il acceptait de toucher quelque chose de répugnant.

Il ne répondit pas mais il mit sa main sur celle de Severus avec reluctance.

Il transplanna un instant plus tard en entraînant son Maître avec lui devant un apothicaire où il acheta quelques ingrédients pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de mensonge par Mrs Weasley qui allait assurément parler de leur petite «sortie» à tout ceux qu'elle rencontrerai.

Puis, il invita avec son impolitesse coutumière le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tenir sa main pour transplanner à deux endroits rapidement. Ce qui empêcherait quiconque les suivrait de connaître leur destination finale.

-Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à revenir ici si tôt, commenta-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt. Il avait reconnu immédiatement à travers une haute grille de fer avec un M stylisé, le manoir Malfoy. Il était au loin d'une allée qui traversait le terrain en ligne droite jusqu'à la grille et entre celle-ci il y avait des cèdres qui obstruaient la vue mais assuraient une intimité aux habitants du manoir.

Le Manoir était impossible à confondre avec un autre. Malgré qu'il date d'environ la même époque que la plupart des Manoirs de Sang-purs, il avait une architecture différente. Il avait une touche définitivement française au bâtiment, qui rappelait les origines de la famille Malfoy. Les jardins étaient bien sûr enneigés mais en tout autre saison grâce à des sorts ils étaient fournis de plantes et de fleurs exotiques. Une autre conséquence de la saison froide était l'absence des paons albinos de Lucius, quoiqu'il ne se plaigne pas de cet état des faits. _Comme si les dindes de Lucius m'intéresseraient,_ pensait-il avec un amusement qui n'était pas communicatif. Severus était incroyablement tendu, comme si être seul en présence de son Maître le perturbait beaucoup. Personne n'allait le lui reprocher car même s'il semblait d'une humeur plus agréable que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas moins inoffensif lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur, cela le rendait simplement presque plus inquiétant qu'en temps normal

-Pourquoi choisir cet endroit, Severus, demanda-t-il alors que la grille s'ouvrait après avoir reconnu la signature magique de l'homme.

-Certains ont voulu s'entretenir avec vous Maître. Ce n'est que pour vous évitez les déplacements que j'ai choisi le Manoir comme lieu de rencontre, répondit le professeur, qui en l'absence de public pouvait se montrer respectueux à nouveau.

-Je vois… fit-il et il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir en gardant un silence pensif. Il était inévitable qu'en venant dans la demeure de son ancien bras droit qu'il occupe ses pensées. Ce n'était pas comme si le sorcier lui manquait mais cela lui plaisait de le revoir si tôt. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une discussion avec Lucius avant au moins une semaine, ce n'était pas spécialement urgent.

-Tes demis-mensonges habiles m'ont manqués pendant mon séjour au Terrier, déclara soudainement le Maître de la Mort, faisant presque sursauter le professeur avec un ton à la fois moqueur, amusé et dégoûté.

Severus fut sauvé de l'obligation de répondre par l'arrivée de Lucius. Le Lord Malfoy avait une robe argenté qui accentuait les reflets bonds-blanc de sa chevelure qu'il portait attaché à l'arrière de la tête ce qui était rare venant de sa part. Son expression était impassible mais son regard gris acier était venu se plonger instinctivement dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le maintint sans ciller pendant une minute puis baissa les yeux légèrement et s'adressa à ses invités.

-Mon Seigneur, Severus, si vous voulez bien me suivre au salon de thé.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il sans exprimer aucune émotion mais une lueur brillait dans ses yeux depuis que Lucius s'était incliné.

Le blond les mena à travers le manoir, passant plusieurs couloirs et pièces sur leur passage. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute son maître se sentait un peu perdu, il avait beau avoir réquisitionné l'endroit pour placer quelques prisonniers et mangemorts il n'avait exploré qu'un petit nombre de pièces. Parmi elles se trouvaient le hall, la salle de dessin et la chambre de Lucius bien entendu.

Ils suivirent le mangemort jusqu'à l'endroit où à peine deux jours plus tôt, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été annoncé. Ils s'installèrent à la table et Lucius servis à chacun une tasse de thé en prenant bien soin de montrer que son propre thé provenait de la même carafe. Les deux hommes se mirent à boire qu'après que le blond eut commencé à vider sa tasse. Apparemment ils avaient une bonne dose de paranoïa en commun.

-Eh bien, j'apprécierai un bon résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence, fit-il et il observa ses deux serviteurs relaxer légèrement. Qu'il leur demande de parler de cette manière au lieu de simplement exiger qu'ils parlent la baguette à la main et un endoloris aux lèvres les rassuraient encore une fois de sa santé mentale.

Rogue entreprit alors de lui raconter comment s'était déroulés les mois suivants la bataille finale du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient eu peu de réunions pendant ce temps. Sinon pour organiser les funérailles des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Des réunions que Severus avait évité, fidèle à son dédain pour les torrents de larmes versés par les membres les plus émotifs de l'Ordre. Cependant, il savait que c'était dans une de ces réunions que l'emplacement des sépultures des défunts avait été décidé. Pour éviter de transformer le parc de Poudlard en véritable cimetière ils avaient choisi de faire un monument commémoratif en l'honneur de la victoire et de la bataille finale. Sous ce monument se retrouverait les corps des défunts et à la base de celui-ci serait inscrits leurs noms. Bien entendu, le ministère s'en était mêlé et ce fut un artiste, secrètement fan d'Harry Potter, qui s'était chargé de sculpté le monument.

Severus lui rapporta la rage qui s'était emparés de certains membres de l'Ordre lors du dévoilement de la sculpture en marbre blanc et noir grandeur humaine. Apparemment, avoir une statue en l'honneur d'Harry Potter n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient eu en tête. Même si Ronald Weasley, entre autre avait rit en voyant la position humiliante et la laideur accentuée de Voldemort.

L'espion prit bien soin d'en informer son Maître avec le ton le plus neutre possible, tout en craignant néanmoins la colère de celui-ci face à cette indignité. Il fut toutefois surpris par l'absence de réaction de sa part. Seul Lucius remarqua à quel point ses lèvres s'étaient pincées et comment sa main droite, avec laquelle il jetait habituellement des sorts, s'était tendue.

-Continue, le pressa-t-il, lorsque Rogue tarda à reprendre son rapport.

Il ne se fit pas prier et précisa qu'une fois tout les enterrements terminés, ils avaient commencés à discuter de l'avenir. Sous l'insistance d'Albus, ils avaient choisis de continuer les activités de l'Ordre. Ils n'allaient pas attendre qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse pour agir. Ils s'appliqueraient à suivre un adage moldu que la sang-de-bourbe avait adopté personnellement. «Mieux vaut prévenir, qu'agir» Le proverbe allait devenir l'idée maîtresse d'un nouveau parti politique composé des neutres, des sang-de-bourbes et des mages blancs. Un parti ayant un certain Andrew Hopkins à sa tête. Cet Auror et sang-de-bourbe avait participé à la bataille finale et s'y était distingué pour ses actions héroïques qui avaient sauvés la vie de plusieurs élèves. Au printemps 99, il était élu Ministère de la magie, l'un des plus jeunes à ce jour avec seulement trente-cinq ans. Depuis, il avait évincé la plupart de ses adversaires politiques qui travaillaient au Ministère par des sorciers plus jeunes et sympathisants à sa cause. C'était à lui, à son parti et à l'Ordre qu'ils devaient la réglementation de 99.

Rogue, se mit ensuite à parler de l'Ordre. Comment, avec les années, ils étaient passés d'une vingtaine à une bonne centaine. Beaucoup de nouveaux membres faisaient également partit de la SRFM. L'Ordre devenait de jour en jour une force plus imposante et inquiétante. Si pour l'instant la majorité des membres avaient en moyenne plus de trente ans, des jeunes adultes recrutés par Hermione et Ron Weasley joignaient le groupe à chaque année et leur nombre allaient grandissants.

Lorsque le Dark Lord entendit ces informations, il se leva brusquement de table et se mit à faire les cent pas en fronçant des sourcils. Ce mouvement rendit confus Lucius qui savait pertinemment pour avoir passé plus de temps que quiconque en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Rogue, de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître une autre habitude Potterrienne chez son Maître. C'était une autre inconsistance avec son caractère qu'il devrait examiner.

-Maître, fit Severus en hésitant quelque peu.

-Continue Severus. J'espère que ce sont les dernières mauvaises surprises que tu m'as à offrir, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant pour mieux le fixer d'un regard sombre. _La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, _songea-t-il

-Malheureusement Maître, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les évènements qui ont pris place depuis votre… la bataille finale, conclut l'espion en évitant le doloris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sur le bout de la langue. Il avait encore des sentiments contradictoires face à cet évènement. D'un côté il était mort et avait subi une défaite humiliante, de l'autre il avait gagné mais c'était fait utilisé par le côté de la Lumière… _Nous y réfléchirons une autre fois… Je… j'y réfléchirai une autre fois… Salazar, je sens une migraine poindre_, maugréa-t-il mentalement et discrètement il tenta de se lancer un sort pour ignorer la douleur sans sa baguette. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, s'attarda un moment sur sa tempe et sentit la douleur disparaître au même moment qu'une étincelle de magie passait dans son index inaperçue de ses mangemorts. Satisfait de lui-même, sans toutefois le montrer à ses subordonnés, il reprit ses passages successifs sur le tapis de la salle de Thé.

-L'Ordre a changé de Quartier Général, poursuit Severus avec une pointe de mécontentement. J'ignore où il se trouve, ajouta-t-il ensuite en devançant la question du Maître de la Mort. Il est sous Fidelius… Par contre, si on en juge la végétation à l'extérieur il se trouve dans les Moorland (1) et dans un coin plutôt inhabité de ceux-ci. Il n'y a pas de signe de civilisation à des kilomètres.

-Tu me feras une carte de la disposition des lieux, dit son Maître d'un ton sans réplique, et d'ici notre prochaine rencontre je veux que tu aie réduit à au moins une dizaine les régions probables où pourrait se trouver leur Qg. Y a-t-il un point de repère quelconque dans les alentours? Demanda-t-il sans regarder Severus et ce faisant manquant son expression légèrement surprise. Apparemment, trouver l'emplacement du Qg en s'orientant grâce à un repère n'avait pas effleuré son esprit. Quoique, il n'avait jamais cherché précisément à trouver l'emplacement du Qg. Le peu qu'il pouvait accomplir en solo se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'énorme demeure. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de l'attaquer de l'extérieur.

-Oui Maître.

-Parlez-moi de cette réglementation de 99. Qui en ont été les victimes jusqu'à maintenant? Qui ont dénié leur voie? les ordonna-t-il en remettant le sujet de l'emplacement du Qg de l'Ordre à plus tard. _Cela ne sert à rien de trop me projeter dans l'avenir. Jusqu'à présent mes forces se limitent à moi-même et à ces deux là_. Il les évalua une énième fois, se remémorant leurs faiblesses et leurs forces. Il devait avouer qu'ils étaient parmi ses meilleurs serviteurs dans le passé. Cependant, même avec l'immense connaissance des potions de Severus et celle des sorts de tortures et de magie noire de Lucius et leurs talents en duel, ils étaient loin d'être invincibles. Lui-même ne l'était pas, même si cela lui écorchait la gorge de le reconnaître. Il avait un sérieux adversaire en Dumbledore et le nombre d'opposants finirait toujours par le vaincre.

-J'ai une liste des familles et individus qui ont été traînés devant le Jugemagot Maître, déclara Lucius.

-Apporte-la, répondit-il simplement puis il demanda à son espion : Je suppose que tu as évité l'interrogation, Severus?

-Oui Maître. J'y ai échappé à cause de ma condition de membre de l'Ordre. Cependant, ma situation est plus précaire qu'elle ne le parait. Dans le futur, toute considération pour mon rôle dans la deuxième guerre ne saurait suffire. Je suis «une pute de sorcier noir» apparemment. Peu d'élèves ont encore du respect pour moi et les raisons qui leur vient en tête pour mon poste et mon exemption à la réglementation deviennent de plus en sinistres et outrageantes. Sinon complètement dégradantes.

-Hornies, les interrompit Lucius d'une voix autoritaire et un elfe de maison qui avait l'air encore plus misérable que l'avait été Dobby apparut dans la pièce. Va me chercher la liste sur mon bureau.

-Avec plaisir Maître, fit-il en tremblant et en ne laissant aucun doute de la fausseté de sa déclaration.

Cinq secondes plus tard, l'elfe déposait un rouleau de parchemin sur la table, avant de disparaître avec empressement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de la table et attrapa le parchemin avec nonchalance mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur son espion.

-La situation est à ce point grave que même ton attitude n'effraie plus les élèves Severus? Demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe de moquerie.

-Oui Maître.

-Et tu es invité à chaque réunion de l'Ordre?

-Je l'ignore Maître mais je soupçonne que ce n'est pas le cas. Après tout je manque d'utilité

-Comme c'est dommage… dit-il doucereusement et il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Endoloris.

Frappé durement par le sort, le professeur tomba vers l'arrière alors que sa chaise se renversait. Puis, tout en serrant des dents il endura une courte minute d'agonie.

-Fais-toi désirer Severus. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être écarté de la plupart des agissements de l'Ordre, déclara-t-il sur un ton léger, comme s'il ne venait pas de le torturer et de le menacer. Et toi Lucius? Tu as dû renoncer à nos voies? Une nouvelle fois, si je ne m'abuse? Ajouta-t-il avec le même ton léger qui était toutefois trahit par l'intensité et la dureté de son regard.

-Oui Maître. C'était le seul moyen pour que ma famille survive.

-Mmm, fit le Maître de la Mort en faisant un signe de la main invitant son ancien bras droit à poursuivre même s'il était en train de lire sa fameuse liste.

-Narcissa, Drago et moi avons dû jurer sur notre magie de plus faire aucun sort, enchantement, potion, charme, glamour et rituel considéré comme faisant partit de ce que le Ministère appelle la Magie Noire. _Nott, Pucey, Crabble, Goyle, Avery_, répéta le Dark Lord mentalement avec de plus en plus de rage. Cependant, nous avons échappé à une humiliation publique. Nous avons fait notre vœu en privé avec le Ministre, quelques membres de son cabinet et la famille Weasley.

-La famille Weasley? Comment cela se fait-il Lucius? L'interrogea-t-il son expression de plus en orageuse à mesure qu'il parcourait des yeux la liste.

-Par leurs connexions. Percy Weasley et Arthur Weasley font partit du cabinet du Ministre lui-même. Weasley s'occupe du nouveau département s'occupant de la promotion de meilleures places dans la société pour les Sang-de-bourbes. Et _Weatherby_… a réussit à devenir un des assistant d'Hopkins. Tout cela sans compter Ginerva _Weasley _qui a une place de choix dans les Affaires Extérieures, expliqua-t-il sans cacher l'ampleur de sa haine pour cette famille et en rejetant l'appartenance de la rousse à la famille Malfoy par mariage.

-Bien entendu comment oublier ta ravissante bru. Je suppose que les raisons de ce mariage sont politiques?

-Amortensia et Nowill, Maître.

-Ah, remarqua-t-il avec une grimace. _J'avais le pressentiment que cette garce n'apporterait que des problèmes. Encore heureux que ce soit Drago le malchanceux. J'aurai pu être à sa place._ Il frissonna imperceptiblement. _Moi marié avec une femme… L'horreur… Déjà qu'elle est rousse._

«When you see them coming in form.

And they say they do what's best for you.

Fighting for one total control.

They are planned and organized for you.

Breaking their hold. Breaking their hold of control they strive.

To keep you down, behind your back, the time has come, the end is near.»

Breaking Their Hold – Avenged Sevenfold


	10. Chapitre IX

**« We Live Our lives On The Front Lines »**

Frontline – Pillar

A/N : Désolé infiniment pour ce retard épouvantable de… 6 mois… J'ai vraiment envie de me cacher… mmm non! De faire une retraite stratégique… pour éviter votre mécontentement… Que dire pour m'excuser de ce délai impardonnable? Ma vie est vraiment devenue de la merde. J'ai des problèmes familiaux assez importants qui me siphonnent une quantité d'énergie énorme. Il y a des gens qui naissent moins chanceux que d'autres… Bien qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ont une vie plus dure que la mienne… Je ne fais pas exactement partie des privilégiés de ce monde…

Mais quand ton frère va aller en cour, que ta mère est menacée d'être jetée à la rue, que tu es obsédée par tes études parce que ta bourse est ta seule chance de sortir de la pauvreté et bien Harry Potter passe après… J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre. Mais je vais essayer de consacrer plus de temps à l'écriture. Je vais être capable d'envoyer des chapitres régulièrement jusqu'en mars. Après ça, c'est la folie de la fin de session et je tiens absolument à mon diplôme.

Mais je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre mais pour vous partager ce qui perturbe sans arrêt mon imagination!

Bonne fête Tom Jedusor! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

3 557 mots

* * *

_-Bien entendu comment oublier ta ravissante bru. Je suppose que les raisons de ce mariage sont politiques?_

_-Amortensia et Nowill, Maître._

_-Ah, remarqua-t-il avec une grimace. J'avais le pressentiment que cette garce n'apporterait que des problèmes. Encore heureux que ce soit Drago le malchanceux. J'aurai pu être à sa place. Il frissonna imperceptiblement. Moi marié avec une femme… L'horreur… Déjà qu'elle est rousse._

-Et nous avons été dans l'impossibilité de le libérer de l'emprise de cette… de cette, ajouta Lucius visiblement incapable de trouver une insulte assez forte pour exprimer son dégoût et sa haine envers la seule fille de la fratrie Weasley. Ce qui était très inhabituel pour un homme aussi éloquent que son ancien bras droit. Cela fait presque cinq ans que mon fils est devenu rien de plus qu'une marionnette entre ses doigts pervers.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde Lucius, répondit le Maître de la Mort sans émotion et tout en le fixant avec une bonne dose d'énervement. Cependant, la source de sa mauvaise humeur était plutôt un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tenait en main.

-Maître! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui! C'est mon fils, mon héritier, commença-t-il en se levant brusquement de table. Le découragement lui faisait oublier toute prudence.

-N'oublie pas ta place Lucius, le menaça le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pointant sa baguette vers lui et en s'approchant dangereusement du mangemort. Même si le corps d'Harry était plus petit que le sien, cela n'empêcha pas le blond de se sentir dominer par sa présence et écraser par la densité de sa magie. Il tomba à genou inconsciemment et après avoir croisé le regard furieux de son Lord baissa également la tête vers le sol. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, les muscles tendus en attente de la souffrance. Puis, le Maître de la Mort reprit la parole.

-Severus je veux une liste de tous les membres de l'Ordre et toute l'information que tu peux rapporter sur chacun d'entre eux pour mardi prochain. Cependant, cette fois évite de choisir le Manoir Malfoy comme lieu de rencontre, déclara-t-il sèchement en gardant un œil sur la silhouette prostrée de Lucius. Je compte sur vous messieurs pour garder la plus grande discrétion sur cette petite réunion… Bien, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier après être rassuré de leur obéissance en sondant leurs intentions en utilisant la légilimancie. _Quel esprit glacial et déterminé_, songea-t-il en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son ancien amant. _Il est vraiment touché parce qu'il arrive à son fils… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre._

-Suis-moi Severus, nous partons, dit-il et le professeur le suivit à travers le trajet qu'ils avaient entrepris pour arriver au salon de Thé et qu'il avait mémorisé soigneusement.

_Je me demande si la garce a un complice. Si ce n'est pas le cas… Devancer son exécution ne ferait pas de mal à personne_, pensa-t-il et il parcourut la distance qu'il le séparait de l'extérieur de la barrière anti-transplannage du Manoir perdu dans ses pensées.

Puis, une fois la grille franchie, les deux sorciers transplannèrent chacun de leur côté à deux endroits successifs avant d'apparaître à l'extérieur des protections du Terrier.

* * *

.

* * *

C'est avec une humeur exécrable que se dirigea le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il passe une heure de son temps précieux avec son pire ennemi à boire du thé assurément mélangé à un léger sérum de vérité, une suite de malheureux évènements avaient définitivement pourrit son humeur déjà mauvaise. La veille il était à peine arrivé au Terrier qu'il devait endurer un discours moralisateur de la matrone Weasley. Un peu de sa colère, face au comportement de Lucius, au rapport et à la liste avait dû paraître dans ses traits car la Weasley s'était empressée de lui faire part de son désappointement. Que Rogue et lui n'aient, encore une fois, pas réussit à s'entendre, la contrariait. Un peu plus et le Maître de la Mort se faisait gronder comme un enfant qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais été.

Cet évènement seul avait assuré l'apparition non-contrôlé d'un tic dans une de ses paupières.

La soirée ne s'était pas améliorée lorsque presque toute la fratrie Weasley s'était réunit au Terrier en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Hugo, une des progénitures d'Hermione et Ron Weasley. Il aurait un an dans deux jours et c'était le seul moment que les parents avaient de libre avant la fête pour planifier la surprise en famille. La présence accrue de Weasley dans son espace vital avait usé sa patience au fil des heures jusqu'au moment où il envisagea réellement de faire un massacre. Ce fut Hermione, la plus observatrice du groupe, qui remarqua sa pâleur soudaine qu'elle crut, à tord, causée par la fatigue. Elle attira l'attention du groupe sur son état et quelques minutes plus tard sans trop de protestations il se retrouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Avec du recul, il aurait dû utiliser cette excuse plus tôt, au lieu d'écouter avec une horreur et un dégoût grandissants ces conversations sur les attentions nécessaire à un bébé et à son développement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas risqué de paraître suspect en fantasmant sans retenue à l'idée d'obliger les Aurors à ramasser des bouts de chairs dans chaque recoin de la maison.

Toujours était-il que plus tard, quand il fut sûr que tout les Weasley étaient soit repartit ou endormis, il avait prit le temps d'aller voir comment se portait Creevey. Le voir inconscient n'avait certainement pas amélioré son moral. Cet idiot avait été malade et n'avait presque pas mangé la nourriture qu'il avait laissée dans sa cellule. Il s'était donné la peine de lui jeter un pain et de l'eau en quantité suffisante pour survivre une semaine après l'avoir jeter dans le cachot. Il n'y avait presque pas touché et le photographe était devenu pratiquement squelettique.

Il l'avait réveillé d'un coup de pied dans son flanc furieux de le voir dans une telle condition. À le voir, il doutait sérieusement que le Gryffondor reste assez vigoureux pour un bon divertissement. Il ne pouvait pas en profiter avant au moins vendredi. Il devait prendre le thé à Poudlard mercredi et endurer la fête du môme le jeudi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller de nuit et de paraître trop fatiguer le lendemain à cause de l'œil aiguisé et maternel de la Weasley. Elle poserait trop de questions.

Bref, après avoir jeté négligemment un peu de nourriture et d'eau pour Creevey, il avait regagné le Terrier certain de ne pas pouvoir profiter du photographe. Les probabilités qu'il survive d'ici le moment où il pourrait se libérer pendant plusieurs heures n'étaient pas bien grandes. Cela contribua à son irritation grandissante.

Il avait horreur d'être dépouiller de ses jouets avant de les avoir vraiment appréciés.

Le lendemain, il avait entreprit de faire la relecture d'un des livres de sa bibliothèque sous l'œil aveugle de Molly Weasley tout en gardant ses interactions au minimum. Même si sa véritable humeur restait heureusement indétectable, sa réserve de patience restait petite. Les heures avaient passées lentement et après avoir volé sans aucun remord une potion pour se calmer dans un placard il avait transplanné près de Poudlard.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il consomma la potion. Même s'il n'aimait pas être dépendant d'un breuvage pour préserver son calme, aujourd'hui était une occasion particulière. Un mot de travers et Dumbledore pouvait découvrir qu'une partie de lui n'était pas morte lors de la bataille finale.

L'invitation de Dumbledore à entrer dans son bureau le tira de ses pensées et il prit soin de prendre une expression neutre avant de pousser la porte.

Le directeur l'accueillit immédiatement d'un de ses sourires paternels empreint d'une autorité naturelle. L'expression était si bien exécuté que bien des hommes avaient placé leur confiance et leur loyauté en lui sans un moment d'hésitation. Il allait de soi que Dumbledore veuille aider une personne, il était assez vertueux pour ça. Il aurait été sacrilège que de penser qu'il pouvait avoir un motif derrière sa gentillesse car ce vieil homme était un saint reposant sur un piédestal que de plus en plus de gens élevaient pour lui.

_Ça me rend malade_, pensa-t-il en s'efforçant d'envoyer un petit sourire reconnaissant vers le directeur.

-Harry, mon garçon, mais prends donc un siège, l'invita-t-il et il versa une tasse de thé pour le Maître de la Mort. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils placés devant le bureau qui juraient atrocement avec la décoration de la pièce même s'ils étaient assez confortables.

-Merci, dit-il et il prit la tasse de thé des mains de Dumbledore. Puis sous son œil attentif il prit une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse sur l'assiette restée sur le bureau.

-Ce n'était pas trop brûlant j'espère, fit le vieil homme alors que ses yeux commençaient à pétiller.

-Non non c'est parfait vraiment, répondit-il et il se mordilla sciemment les lèvres pour feindre un peu nervosité. Mmmm… Professeur… je me demandais… pourquoi suis-je ici? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

-Oui et non Harry. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper, dit-il en sachant pertinemment que cette réponse ne pouvait que stimuler la curiosité du garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

-Professeur? Que ce passe-t-il? Est-ce que c'est les mangemorts qui posent problèmes… ou… je sais pas… personne n'a voulu me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ces temps-ci… c'est pas possible que tout soit parfait Professeur… bredouilla-t-il avec brio tout en sondant d'une façon inoffensive et naturelle le Directeur. C'était exactement le genre de discours qu'il aurait pu tenir avant la bataille finale.

-Je crois que ton bien être est bien plus important que nos problèmes actuels. Est-ce que tu te portes bien, Harry?

_Mon bien-être est plus important que ta victoire et l'annihilation des sorciers noirs? Tu veux rire de moi, espèce de vieille chèvre sénile? Dire que j'ai déjà été assez idiot pour penser qu'il était le bien incarné! Même si la faute revient à ces lavages de cerveaux Gryffondor. Ça m'enrage juste d'y penser!_

-Moi? Bien.

-Juste bien, mon garçon?

-Je vais mieux Professeur… Je reprends des forces. Les Weasley s'occupent bien de moi, déclara-t-il avec un autre sourire reconnaissant. Moins bien réussit que le précédent mais encore réaliste s'il en croyait l'expression ravie du vieux.

-Merveilleux. Tu nous as fait bien peur avec ce coma Harry, lui dit-il sous le ton de la confidence et avec une pointe de chagrin presque plausible.

Le Maître de la Mort dût se retenir pour ne pas lui montrer la profondeur de son incrédulité face à cette déclaration presque répréhensive. _Comme si j'étais responsable de mon coma_, pensa-t-il surprit puis après une pause dû concéder que contre toute attente il avait un peu raison. J_'ai bien décidé de m'entretuer après tout_, songea-t-il avec amusement.

-Je sais… mais le trouble me suit partout où je vais, répondit-il avec apitoiement. Je me demande qu'est-ce que cela va être maintenant. Une révolte de gobelins? Une troisième guerre mondiale? Voldemort qui revient subitement à la vie, fit-il avec une ironie indétectable. Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Surement rien d'aussi dramatique mon garçon… Mais…

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton Garçon. Albus foutu Dumbledore. Un mot de plus et je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes!_

-Mais… Même si Tom est mort, il existe toujours des sorciers qui croient en la suprématie des sang-purs et en la magie noire.

-Vraiment? Mais je croyais qu'avec toutes ces années ils avaient tous été attrapés. Comment se fait-il que les mangemorts…

-Non les mangemorts ont tous été emprisonnés ou embrassés par les Détraqueurs, l'interrompit Dumbledore sans s'excuser le moindrement. Mais ce n'est pas tout les supporteurs de Voldemort qui avaient la marque. Nous sommes incapables de purger complètement le monde sorcier de cette infection.

-Je comprends, dit-il avec une expression grave, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire Professeur?

-J'ai bien peur que non. Le Ministère fait tout ce qu'il peut avec le SRFM.

-Le quoi monsieur? Fit-il mine de ne pas comprendre tout en feignant de l'indignation à l'idée qu'il refuse son aide.

-Le Service de Régulation des Forces du Mal, c'est un département assez récent qui a été créé chez les Aurors qui s'occupent principalement de ce problème.

-Hum… et l'Ordre dans tout ça?

-L'Ordre fait ce qu'il peut pour aider le Ministère.

-Il me semblait que le Ministère et l'Ordre…

-Possédaient des intérêts contraires, Harry?

-Oui, dit-il sans laisser apparaître son irritation face à cette nouvelle interruption de sa part.

-Il est vrai que dans le passé c'était le cas mais Harry il a eu un remaniement ministériel. Nous avons un nouveau ministre de la Magie depuis quelques années, un né de moldu, un visionnaire si je peux me permettre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres senti la nausée soudainement nauséeux, même s'il s'attendait à une telle déclaration de la part du vieux fou.

_Un Sang-de-bourbe comme Ministère n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne chose. Plutôt une malédiction! Une chance que Severus m'en avait informé auparavant. Je n'ose pas imaginer ma réaction_, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Ah oui? Quelle _terrible _merveilleuse nouvelle. C'est Hermione qui devait être ravie…

-Effectivement. C'est une preuve indiscutable que les mœurs ont changée pour le mieux, déclara Dumbledore d'un air ravi et son interlocuteur avec effort força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage.

-Pour être franc professeur je ne pensais pas voir cela de mon vécu. Le Ministère était tellement corrompu, commenta-t-il et il s'autorisa à extérioriser un peu de son dégoût vers la fin. Il était confiant que le fossile allait le mésinterpréter et il commençait à être fatigué de contrôler ses réactions. Surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi intenses.

-Depuis qu'Andrew est ministre, la corruption est beaucoup moins présente, Harry. Il ne faut pas arrêter de croire. Si on désire le bien pour les autres suffisamment rien n'est impossible, dit Dumbledore en lui dispensant l'un des principaux éléments de sa propagande.

_Andrew? Il l'appelle par son prénom? À quel point sont-ils proches?_

-Merci du conseil, professeur, fit-il en essayant sans succès de paraître reconnaissant. Cela sembla troubler le Directeur qui pointa ses yeux bleus pétillants résolument dans ses yeux. Le Maître de la Mort se tendit légèrement, se préparant à une attaque mentale. Qui ne vint pas et il s'installa un silence inconfortable entre les deux sorciers. Sans le quitter des yeux, il réfléchit rapidement à un plan. Le vieux sorcier semblait aussi puissant que jamais et sa baguette était sur son bureau à moins d'un centimètre de sa main. Au moindre geste suspicieux, elle serait dans sa paume et il avait commis l'erreur de placer la sienne à sa taille. Elle était facile d'accès mais il suffisait d'une fraction de seconde de retard et il était foutu. Surtout, qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il sortait d'un coma et sa magie n'était pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Elle était encore quelque peu ankylosée comme ses muscles qui étaient restés inactifs pendant de longues années.

-Je te sens un peu nerveux. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler Harry? dit soudainement Dumbledore avec l'air de celui qui savait déjà la réponse. La paranoïa du Maître de la Mort augmenta d'un coup et c'est avec soin qu'il répondit :

-Oui… Je me sens mal. Vous avez accomplit tellement pendant que j'étais plus qu'inutile, déclara-t-il et il croisa les doigts métaphoriquement. Ça me préoccupe depuis mon réveil. Maintenant que j'ai tu… maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus… à quoi je peux bien servir? J'ignore tout de ce qui c'est passé depuis la bataille finale… Les gens n'ont pas besoin pas de moi… Parfois je pense que je serais mieux de partir…

-Oh mon garçon. J'ignorais que de telles pensées te préoccupaient, fit Dumbledore et même si son affection semblait fausse, le Maître de la Mort put relaxer un peu, parce qu'il croyait vraiment qu'il était à ce point faible qu'il avait besoin que les autres lui donnent un but pour avancer et avoir confiance en lui. Nous avons encore besoin de toi, continua le vieil homme, l'Angleterre a besoin de son héro. Il n'y aucune raison pour que ta victoire contre Voldemort soit le seul acte altruiste de ta vie. J'en ai fait de même après avoir vaincu Grindelwald.

-Vous croyez, professeur?

-Bien sûr et Harry?

-Oui?

-Appelle-moi Albus, veux-tu? Je t'ai toujours considéré un peu comme mon petit-fils et t'entendre référer à moi par professeur me dérange.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas prof… Albus, répondit le Maître de la Mort après avoir ravalé la bille qu'il était monté dans sa gorge en prononçant son prénom. _Salazar m'en préserve, je ne veux pas être plus intime avec mon pire ennemi._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je vais trouver le moyen de t'impliquer où tu seras le plus utile.

-Merci… Albus, le remercia-t-il avec un sourire heureux réussi.

-Bien. Mon garçon je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Tu as sûrement beaucoup de chose à faire. Il faut que jeunesse se passe.

-Au revoir Albus, répondit-il en se levant.

-Au revoir Harry, déclara le Directeur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lutta contre se instincts et s'obligea à lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la pièce.

Cette rencontre avait été finalement un franc succès.

_Il ne se doute de rien. Parfait. Et j'ai même la chance de me découvrir ces actions en y participant… Si tout échoue, je pourrais toujours me recycler en acteur_, songea-t-il avec amusement et il oublia sciemment le calvaire qu'il avait enduré depuis quelque temps. _Quelle merveilleuse journée.

* * *

_

_.

* * *

_

Deux portes sous une arche, flanquées de deux Aurors, bloquaient son chemin. Le Maître de la Mort avait cligné des yeux en les voyant, croyant à une illusion. Cependant, un contresort non-verbal plus tard il devait avouer que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Le Ministère avait condamné l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ginny puisqu'ils ne s'étaient jamais approchés de l'entrée mais maintenant qu'il profitait de l'occasion pour faire des emplettes un peu moins légales l'Allée des Embrumes était indispensable.

Il avait envie de demander à un passant depuis combien de temps, l'entrée était fermée, mais il se retint. _Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur moi comme ça. Les autres entrées doivent exister encore. _Sans plus attendre, il transplanna dans une ruelle pas très éloignée de l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle ruelle mal famée. Il y avait des ordures sur le sol, des graffitis sur les murs, un rat entrain de dévorer quelque chose non identifié. Cependant, au bout de la ruelle à côté d'un graffiti représentant le symbole de l'anarchie le mur de brique devenait une illusion si on touchait du bout de sa baguette les bonnes briques. Le code n'était pas le même que pour l'entrée du Chemin de traverse mais s'il devait en croire les rares passages qu'il avait trouvé au sujet de l'Allée des embrumes, les deux entrées avaient été crées en même temps. Celle qu'il utilisait à présent avait simplement disparu de la mémoire de la majorité des sorciers lorsque l'Allée des embrumes était devenu un endroit de prédilection pour les arts sombres et les marchandises de contrebandes.

En arrivant dans l'Allée, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle était déserte. La moitié des boutiques étaient condamnées avec des planches, les autres avaient obscurcies leur vitrine et rien n'était visible de l'extérieur. Néanmoins, Barjow & Beurk était encore ouvert et lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur il y avait un autre client. Un mangemort. De dos, il était capable de reconnaître lequel mais il avait senti la présence de sa marque.

_Intéressant_, songea-t-il et il chercha du regard ces deux anciens employeurs. Ils étaient absents mais un adolescent maigre comme un clou avec un air revêche était derrière le comptoir. Il avait des liens de parenté évidents avec Beurk. _Un neveu peut-être? L'enfant d'un cousin? Ou un bâtard? Mmmm. S'il a été à Poudlard je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il est plus probable qu'il étudiait à la maison… s'il avait une maison_, pensa-t-il en voyant les vêtements rapiécés du garçon. Cela lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs et il grimaça. Il lâcha la porte de la boutique qui se referma avec un claquement attirant le regard du garçon et du mangemort. Ce dernier se retourna et le Maître de la mort le reconnu sans hésitation. Selwyn. Ni Lucius ni Rogue n'avaient parlé de lui durant leur rapport. _Ils croyaient peut-être qu'il était mort?_

-Je peux vous aider, demanda le garçon avec une politesse qui semblait hors de place. Sa voix tremblait un peu. Selwyn ou l'homme encapuchonné qui venait d'entré dans la boutique le rendait nerveux.

-Je veux voir Beurk, dit-t-il froidement.

-Le SRFM est passé, monsieur, déclara l'adolescent d'un ton égal.

-Quel dommage, remarqua-t-il et il s'approcha d'une étagère où reposait des livres. Au premier coup d'œil, ils semblaient tous être neutre ou sur de la magie blanche. Il soupira et ignora le regard assez insistant de Selwyn.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça? L'Allée des Embrumes n'est plus ce qu'elle était apparemment.

-Les Aurors et le SRFM ont tout emporté, répondit l'adolescent défensivement.

-Bien entendu, commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec amusement et il vit du coin de l'œil Selwyn ouvrir ridiculement grand ses yeux.

-Potter?

«The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me »

Papercut – Linkin Park


End file.
